¿Amy importante?
by MareeZoleeil
Summary: Es mi primer Fic, espero les guste. En algunos capítulos tiene Rating M.
1. Capítulo 1

**The Big Bang Theory no me pertenece. (cómo desearía que sí...)**

Cayó rendido a la cama, su respiración era agitada y no podía quitarse la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. Inclinó su cabeza exactamente cuarenta grados a la izquierda y la vio sonriendo, cansada, con sus pequeños ojos verdes entreabiertos tratando de dominar el sueño. Notó que seguían desnudos y que las cobijas permanecían en la esquina de la cama arrugadas, mientras levantó su torso para aproximarse a ellas notó el cuerpo de su amada, tan pálido, con un ligero color rosado, su cuello delgado con un leve olor a fresas, sus senos tan redondos y un poco pequeños que le daban a su figura una estética inquebrantable, después de éstos vio con asombro su vientre que para él era perfecto, lleno sutilmente de vello que lo hacían verse no sólo interesante sino atractivo, sus medianas y carnosas caderas que la hacían una mujer deseable y esas piernas, ¡buen Dios! Esas piernas tan frágiles y hermosas que eran capaces de lograr espasmos y gritos enormes. Por fin, tomando la enorme y cálida cobija con la mano derecha comenzó a tapar ambos cuerpos, ella percibió el roce de la cobija y con un pequeño salto despertó después de quedarse por un momento dormida. Él había terminado de cubrir cada hueco para que ninguno pasará algún percance con el clima, pues era invierno y definitivamente odiaba enfermarse. Termino mirándola con delicadeza y una pequeña mueca, le recogió el cabello que tenía cerca de los ojos y volvió a recostarse, ella sonriendo volteo a verlo con ternura y con pequeños desmayos por el cansancio, pero por alguna razón no quería pernoctar, quería tener este momento por siempre...

-Amy, sí lo deseas puedes dormir -interrumpió él sus pensamientos-.

-No Sheldon, quiero verte, me encanta verte. Es como ver el cielo en una lluvia de cometas frente al mar: perfecto. -dijo al final con un gran suspiro mientras Sheldon se ruborizaba y quedaba con los ojos como platos.

-Amy, admito que cada noche es particularmente especial cuando hablamos, tenermos algun contacto físico y ahora que recientemente practicamos el coito, pero no sé por qué te aferras a decir tantas cosas como esas... No son románticas -mencionó tratanto de sonar lo más suave posible, él amaba que su novia fuera tierna, pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo, prefería que ella siguiera pensando que a él no le importaba mucho la parte sentimental de la relación. Amy bajo la mirada y se puso a pensar que sería hermoso escuchar algunas palabras similares de la boca de su novio, sin embargo, sabía que eso no pasaría. Ya era demasiado complicado practicar por primera vez el coito y posteriormente tener este tipo de plática tan complicada.

-Entiendo Sheldon, al parecer no tenemos las mismas ideas en cuanto al romanticiso después de una relación sexual. Es normal. Es normal... -expreso Amy con enfado y tristesa mientras se daba la vuelta para poder conciliar el sueño.

_No te das cuenta que ella sólo intenta ser linda, ¿verdad? ¿Tan idiota eres? _¿Idiota? Yo no soy idiota, soy un genio, con un coeficiente intelectual de... _¡Cállate! Ya lo sé, sé todo de ti, soy tú. _En algunos momentos no parece ser así, a veces pienso que seas lo que seas te estás llenando de todas esas cosas que dice Penny y a veces Amy. _¡Vaya Dr. Cooper! ¿Tiene conflictos con cómo se relacionan los demás? Porque ya hasta tu novia es buena en las relaciones personales, y tú, bueno, tú sigues teniendo miedo a decir te quiero. _¡Ahora tu calla conciencia o lo que quiera que seas! ¡Buen Dios! ¡Soy un hombre de ciencia no un hombre de casa, oso para abrazar o perro para mover la cola al ver a su dueño! Además, yo no quiero a Amy. ¿O?... ¡No! No la quiero. _Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste tener coito con ella? ¿por qué miraste sus piernas y comenzaste a notar que tenías una erección y esta vez, no repentina. ¡Responde Cooper! _Yo no sabía que era lo que me pasaba, además no pude controlarme por más... _Ya sé, yo estaba ahí... Eres testarudo, mejor regreso cuando estés de mejor humor. Pero una ultima cosa Shelly. ¿Notaste que ni la física te ha hecho tener tan tremendo orgasmo y felicidad? No sé, quizá la doctora Fowler sea mejor que la física teoríca... _¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué Amy qué? ¡Responde cerebro! ¡Es imposible hablar contigo! Adiós...

Sheldon se detuvo a pensar un instante cuando noto que Amy estaba totalmente dormida frente de él, nunca planeo tener coito con ella, ni mucho menos que éste fuese tan placentero, suspiro un momento, y de repente se paro de un brinco de la cama. ¡Estaba con una mujer en su cuarto! Compartiendo bacterias en el proceso biológico de procrear por puro placer, ella estaba sudada en su recinto más valioso: su cama. Ella había invadido cada espacio estrictamente aseado. ¿Cómo pudo suceder? Quizá sí era demasiado importante. Pero ahora no debía pensar en ello, tenía que tomar un baño a temperaturas adecuadas para limpiar cada bicho microscópico que esté en su cuerpo.

**Es mi primer Fan fic. Tengo la idea, pero a veces me confundo, seguiré escribiendo... :)  
Sí tienen sugerencias, ideas, críticas, se aceptan. LARGA VIDA A SHAMY 3**


	2. Chapter 2

El agua caía por su rostro, enjuagaba su cabello con ese shampoo olor neutro que lo cubría de piojos y caspa. Recordó por un instante que Amy dormía en su habitación desnuda, sin pudor, a unos cuantos metros. Rememorar sus muslos lo hacían sentir algún tipo de escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su gran miembro. Negó con su cabeza tres veces diciéndose a sí mismo que no debería volver a practicar el coito con Amy, éste sólo lo distrairía. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa no ha hecho Amy Farrah Fowler que distraer al gran doctor Sheldon Cooper?... Estuvo pensando y formulo en su cabeza veinte maneras para decirle a su pareja la situación planteada, ninguna parecía la adecuada de acuerdo a los estatutos sociales, o más bien, acorde a lo que veía en películas y comúnmente con Leonard y Penny. Suspiro fuertemente mientras cerraba las llaves de la regadera, el tiempo de la ducha se había excedido por tres minutos y ya era hora de despertar a su novia. Salió del baño y escuchó venir la sala varias voces, al parecer tenía agua en los oídos, pues no lograba reconocer ninguna voz excepto la de Leonard. Con la toalla en las caderas y otra rozando su cabello para secarlo fue directamente a la habitación de estar y para su sorpresa se encontró con la doctora Fowler platicando con su mejor amigo.

-Amy, pensé que seguirías dormida. -mencionó con un poco de extrañeza.

-Sheldon. Buen día - dijo Amy con cortesía-. Para tu suerte recordé que hoy abren el museo de historia temprano y hay una convención a la que te quiero llevar. Sé que además de molestar a los incrédulos homosapiens, encontrarás atractivo el helado de chocolate. -mencionó Amy con entusiasmo y una sonrisa. Ella parecía muy normal después de la noche que habían pasado juntos, era para que brincara de alegría y lo estuviese llenando de besos y abrazos empalagantes, pensó Sheldon.

-Oye Shelly, tu pequeño amigo dice "hola". -dijo Leonard señalando una pequeña abertura en el envoltorio que había realizado Sheldon con su toalla.

Rápidamente Sheldon cubrió sus partes intimas mientras Amy miraba con curiosidad tapando su boca por la sorpresa -¡Dios! -grito Sheldon con preocupación, y salió corriendo de la sala para dirigirse a su cuarto.

En cuanto abrió su puerta noto todo en orden, su cuarto parecía tener únicamente la cama desarreglada, pero sólo tenía una figura marcada, era la de él. Miro con asombro e imagino que su novia había arreglado el cuarto pero, ¿por qué no hizo bien la cama? Quiso no darle importancia al tema encogiendo los hombros y siguió con su rutina habitual. Puso crema en su cuerpo, calcetines blancos, un pantalón café, encima una playera de rayas delgadas amarillas, azules, rosas y una grande color azul marino y por debajo una playera de manga larga café cobre, uso sus tenis café con mostaza, entre su alhajero busco entre sus cosas arregladas un reloj castaño, perfecto para la ocasión y se peino como de costumbre.

Puesto el plurell por último en sus manos Sheldon salió de su recamara, dispuesto a tener una platica con Amy sobre lo suceido la noche anterior.

-Amy, estoy listo -dijo tomando su mochila con rapideza y poniéndola sobre su hombro derecho.

-Sheldon. ¿Estás bien? Te noto raro, tu lenguaje corporal me indica que quieres salir de inmediato del departamento, siendo que aún faltan quince minutos para que sean las nueve de la mañana, hora indicada para cada cita programa los días sábados.

-Amy, sabes que siempre he querido salir puntualmente, pero hoy necesito esos quince minutos para poder dialogar algo contigo...

-De acuerdo Sheldon -dijo Amy poniéndose de pie muy erguida.- Vamonos.

-¡Adiós chicos! ¡Diviertanse! -se escucho a Leonar decir mientras la pareja cerraba la puerta principal.

La doctora Fowler dio la primera palabra.

-Dime Sheldon, ¿qué es lo que ocurre ahora? ¿Acaso te he incomodado con mi alusinación sobre las actividades del día de hoy? Disculpa sí ha sido así, me encanta ir al museo de historia para poder a los pequeños humanos ver lo que ha pasado durante más de un millón de años.

-No me incomoda para nada eso Amy, al contrario encuentro fascinante poder ir a las exposiciones y lo sabes. Aunque claro, con la misma alucinación tuya de ver a niños con IQ deficiente sorprendidos por lo que ya deberían saber -tomo un respiro y continuó-. A lo que quiero llegar es que, te has portado algo singular con respecto al suceso de ayer. Pensé que actuarías diferente, quizá haya sido por lo que comenté. No fue mi intención ofenderte... -decía mientras bajaba la cabeza-.

-¿Ayer? ¿Ofenderme? ¿De qué hablas Sheldon? -le preguntó Amy con la ceja levantada- No entiendo de qué me estás hablando.

-Amy, por favor. No te hagas la loca ahora, sabes que odio que te hagas la graciosa respecto al Alzheimer. -volteo a verla con ojos un poco molestos.

-Sheldon, ayer no me dijiste nada ofensivo. Tuvimos nuestra platica habitual por Skype y te fuiste a dormir a tu hora.

Sheldon abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Había sido un sueño? Pero, parecía muy real, ¡él la vio! ¡La sintió! ¡La vio moverse y mojarse! ¿Fue una alucinación? ¿Por qué entonces tuvo una erección en el baño?

-¿Sheldon? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sheldon? -dijo Amy mientras Sheldon caía al suelo lentamente por un desmayo...


	3. Chapter 3

_Vaya que eres idiota. _¡Que no soy idiota! _¿No? Entonces, ¿qué eres? _Un físico teórico destacado, el mejor de todos los tiempos, obtuve mi doctorado a los quince años. _¡Vaya! Pero eso no significa que seas un idiota. _Bueno y según tú, ¿por qué yo, Sheldon Cooper soy un idiota? _Déjame pensar... ¡Ah, sí! Porque fantaseaste una noche con Amy Farrah Fowler. ¡Y vaya noche! ¿Verdad Doctor Cooper?_

-Bueno Amy, creo que será mejor comenzar a decir buenas noches, ya casi es hora de dormir y mi cerebro necesita descansar para seguir creando maravillas -dijo el novio mirando al monitor de su computadora-.

-Claro Sheldon, tienes razón ya es hora de que tu hermosa novia también tome una siesta -amy mencionó con ojos seductores-.

-Amy, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no utilices esas palabras para referirte a ti como un símbolo sexual?

-Bueno, no sé. Exactamente unas 132

-¡Claro que no! Han sido... 1, 2, 3, 30..., ¡Oh! Tienes razón. Un punto para usted doctora Fowler.

-¡Sí! -dijo Amy con un pequeño grito y un puño derecho cerrado-.

-Bien, de verdad quisiera seguir hablando contigo princesa, pero necesito dormir.

-¿Q... Qué?-tartamudeando se notaba en Amy una mirada dulce-.

-¡Bazzinga! -e hizo el sonido raro de su risa-. ¡Claro que no! Sabes perfectamente que prefiero que nuestra relación sea en silencio y solamente por mensajes. Y lo de princesa, ¡buen Dios! Sabes que odio esas cosas... Por eso es tan gracioso -Termino con una risita rara. Y se notaba en Amy una mirada de decepción, pero termino con una sonrisa un poco forzada-.

-De acuerdo Sheldon, no importa.

-Oh, vamos Amy, no te enfades. Tú tienes la culpa por empezar con esas cosas tan mundanas que te ha enseñado Penny.

-Sheldon, no necesito esto, en realidad ahora podría estar con alguien interesante regocijada por el buen coito que hubiésemos tenido. Es más mandaré un mensaje a un antiguo amigo para que venga a conocer a Riky y a estas caderas llenas de deseo.

-Amy, ¿qué diablos estás... -se notaba en Sheldon una mirada de sorpresa y preocupación.

-¡Bazzinga! -dijo amy - Ja, ja, ja. Ya Sheldon. Es hora de dormir. Descansa. -dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa giñando el ojo.

-¿Amy? ¿Amy?... ¿Amy? -comenzó a decir Sheldon con ansiedad al ver que su novia había cortado la comunicación por Skype.

¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso Amy?, ella sabe que Sheldon debe terminar de despedirse. ¿Qué carajo fue eso de que tendría coito? ¿Bazzinga? Miles de preguntas rodearon al físico y por un momento cuando se levanto de la silla puso sus manos en el escritorio y se imagino todas las escenas obscenas que algún día leyó en ese libro espantoso que le regalaron Penny y Leonard, se proyectaron en su mente imágenes de Amy teniendo un orgasmo pleno con alguien, siendo tocada por alguien que no fuese él, la vio ser feliz sin que él hiciera o dijera algo para causar una sonrisa en ella; noto que alguien, cualquier persona sería capaz de hacer que ella se sintiera cómoda, ahí estaba el ejemplo de Stuart, a quien comenzó a odiar un poco después de haberla invitado a salir. Fue ahí donde tuvo que sentarse y con los ojos abiertos respirar hondo y darse cuenta que ella realmente significaba algo para el. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era necesario para no perderla?

_¡Eureka! ¡Contacto físico Dr. Sheldon Cooper! Eso es todo lo que necesitas. _¿Contacto físico? Yo nunca tengo contacto físico con alguien. _Entonces, hombrecito. ¿Prefieres perder a la única mujer que puede entenderte, escucharte, y sobre todo soportarte? _Amy no es la gran cosa... _¿No es la gran cosa? ¿Tan poca cosa es que decidiste cambiarla por gatos cuando te dejo? ¿Tan poca cosa es que te pusiste celoso de un vendedor de comics? ¿Tan poca cosa es que al ver que Will Wheaton la hizo sentir mal y claro, después de entenderlo fuiste a defender a tu dama? ¿Tan poca cosa es que al verla sentirse mal fuiste a cuidarla? ¡Vaya! ¡Sí es que es poca cosa esa mujer Dr. Cooper! _Aunque fuese así, Amy y yo no tendremos ningún contacto físico, ya lo dije, yo nunca tengo contacto físico con nadie y sí lo estoy teniendo a veces con ella es por las cursilerías que Penny le ha metido a la cabeza. _Y, ¿acaso no has sentido esas cosquillas que produce tu hipotálamo al sentir su mano tocar la tuya? ¡No lo niegues! ¿_Y? Es sólo una reacción creada por el nerviosismo de que alguien más me toque. _¡Buen Dios! ¿Sabes qué necesitas? _¿Qué? _Un buen té, de esos que prepara Penny. Eso te servirá para pensar. _Mmmmhhh... Tienes razón. Pero Penny está dormida, veré qué puedo hacer yo, podría buscar cómo hacer el té por Internet. _¡No! No arruines el buen toque de Penny con tus investigaciones, mejor ve a un bar. _¿Un bar? ¿A estas horas? _¿Prefieres que sigamos hablando? _Ciertamente, no. Me caes mejor cuando estás callado o sólo hablas de física, pero de lo único que has querido hablar es de esa fastidiosa vixen. _Entonces, ¡ve a un bar! _Ya oí, tomaré mis cosas...

Y así, Sheldon tomó su mochila, la coloco en su brazo y sin decir adiós a su compañero de apartamento camino unas cuadras y se halló con un bar llamado "Efecto down". Que nombre tan curioso, pensó. Y sin querer hablar con el mismo decidió entrar y pedir un té de aquellos como los que hacía Penny, le habló al cantinero y le pidió dos de aquellos tragos tan fascinantes. Al sexto Sheldon parecía hablar con rapidez y algunas boberías, como él solía llamarlas. Miro su reloj y notó que pasaba la media noche, ¿cómo se supone que regresaría a casa? No podía ni siquiera caminar bien. Así que, ahí a oscuras y en medio de música "hippy" desidió llamarla.

-¿Sheldon? -sonó la voz de Amy adormilada.

-¿Amy, _hip_? ¿Po... Podrías venir por mi?

-Sheldon, son más de las doce, deberías estar dormido en estos momentos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Buen Dios, Amy! ¡No te das cuenta que imaginarte con otra persona ya sea Stuart u otro homo habilis me da no sólo asco sino miedo!

-¿Sheldon? ¿Qué estás di... -Amy no termino de formular la pregunta.

-¡No me gusta que quieras copular con alguien que no sea yo! ¡Me gusta que me desees!

Del otro lado del telefono Amy tenía la boca totalmente abierta y sorprendida dejo que el físico teórico siguiera hablando.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Me es difícil tratar con la gente, eres la única mujer que ha logrado sorprenderme en todos los aspectos, eres una gran científica, compartes gustos conmigo ante el higiene y demás, entiendes todo lo que digo sin necesidad de decirlo dos veces, y por sobre todo me aceptas como el bicho raro que soy. Qué idiota soy al no darme cuenta de lo afortunado que soy al tenerte... -terminó con un suspiro.

-Cállate Sheldon, dime en dónde estás e iré para allá -dijo Amy con un poco de frialdad.

-Bar "Efecto Dow". ¿Amy? ¿estás enojada conmigo?

-Voy para allá -terminó con esa frase y colgó el teléfono.

**Siento no haber hecho mucho esta noche, es mi cumpleaños y decidí pasar mi insomnio con vídeos de la serie. XD**

**¡Larga vida a Shamy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Amy bajó del carro un poco molesta por el hecho de que casi fueran las 2 am, pero aún así se armo de valor para ir a buscar a su novio ebrio en un bar totalmente desconocido. Se metió al bar y se percató de que ya casi no había gente dentro de él, alzo las puntas de sus pies y busco a su novio entre la gente que veía y ahí estaba él, cantando "We are the champions" con gran entusiasmo, suspiro fuertemente y fue camino hacía él.

-Sheldon -le tomó el brazo derecho- vamos, es tarde. -Sheldon volteó a verla y soltó una gran y dulce sonrisa.

-¡Mi dulce novia! Por fin llegaste, pensé que no vendrías. Pillina, me asustaste -dijo empujándola y haciendo una cara chistosa.

-No sé qué haces aquí Sheldon, pero es hora de irnos. Ten -le dio su mochila-, vámonos.

-Pero Amy, pronto van a poner "Africa".

-Sheldon, sí no vienes conmigo ahora terminamos -pensando que tendría su novio una reacción diferente Amy resulto impresionada cuando Sheldon le respondió a su amenaza.

-Está bien, noviecita. -lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Subieron al automóvil, Amy puso un poco de música de The Smiths para poder concentrarse al manejar y dejar que Sheldon pudiese pensar, sí es que estaba pensando.

De repente la doctora Fowler sintió en su mano que estaba sobre la palanca de velocidades rozar la palma del doctor Cooper.

-Sheldon, ¿qué haces? -preguntó la neurobiloga sin quitar la mirada del camino.

-¡Oh, Amy! Tú sabes bien lo que hago, ¿no es así?

-No, explícame. Por favor.

-¡Buen Dios! -dijo retirando su mano de la de Amy y mirando el paisaje de la calle- No entiendo a las mujeres... -mencionó murmurando.

Por fin después de 15 minutos infernales de viaje llegaron hasta en el departamento. Intentaron subir las escaleras, pero Sheldon parecía tener doble visión y se cayó en el primer piso, al verlo Amy se rió un poco de él.

-Oh Sheldon, este momento sí que quedará guardado en mi memoria.

-¿Por qué? -preguntaba Sheldon con incertidumbre.

-Por nada, por nada -le decía mientras intentaba levantarlo poniendo su brazo sobre su nuca. Sheldon la volteó a ver, inclinó su cabeza y se le quedó mirando durante cinco segundos. Se quedo sin respiración durante ese momento y parpadeando acabó con ello.

-Vaya que estás ebrio... -movió su cabeza la doctora como sí quisiera negar el hecho de que su admirable novio estuviese en ese estado.

-Amy -dijo Sheldon intentado pararse derecho y tomando fuerza con su mano izquierda para tomar la barbilla de su neurocientífica favorita-. Me gustas. Realmente me gustas -terminando la oración se acerco un poco al rostro de Amy. Podía sentir su respiración y el calor que salía de sus mejillas que se tornaban rosadas.

-Sheldon... -se quiso acercar un poco a la cara de su Cuddels. Pero arrepintiéndose en el último momento, sólo giro su rostro y decidió que era mejor subirle a la habitación.

-Oh, Amy... Has sido tan desdichada conmigo. No sé cómo soportas a un tonto como yo. Sé que tú eres la que se pasa diciendo tonterías cursis pero, mi cabeza siempre me repite que yo soy el torpe en esta relación.

-Vamos Sheldon, sabes que no eres un bobito -el físico la miro con ternura y una grata sonrisa-, eres un idiota -termino con una voz de sentencia que hizo que la sonrisa del hombre desapareciera.- Ahora, dame las llaves, debemos entrar -Sheldon busco entre sus cosas y busco con mucho escándalo el artículo requerido, al ver que no podía con tal misión Amy decidió ayudar un poco y le arrebato la mochilita de encima, al encontrarlas decidió abrir muy suavemente y así no despertar al compañero de cuarto.

-Ven Sheldon, vamos a tu cuarto. Es hora de que duermas.

-Pero Amy, no tengo sueño -eso sonó con tristeza y voz de niño regañado.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, vamos.

La chica tomó de la mano al hombre deseoso por un Nobel y lo llevo directo a su fuerte: su recamara. Él parecía ya tener poca conciencia así que lo sentó en su cama y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos que traía puestos, sentía la mirada de su novio pero no quería verlo. Estaba enojada, lo peor, es que no sabía bien por qué. Sabía que podía aprovecharse de la ocasión más sin embargo no lo hacía. Terminando con su calzado, prosiguió a quitarle su playera de linterna verde, posteriormente la playera de manga larga que estaba abajo cuando terminó de retirar las ropas superiores vio un Sheldon diferente, un hombre de tez pálida, delgado pero no en extremo, con un poco de músculo y, ¡vaya!, sexy ante todo. No cabía en ella ese sentimiento de querer tirarlo por completo y comenzar a besarlo, pero con todas sus fuerzas apreto sus puños y resistió, necesitaba resistir. El fan de Start Trek se percato de como su novia lo veía, él sólo sonreía, una sonrisa burlona, lo que quería se estaba logrando, un gran impacto en su enamorada al verle semidesnudo estaba dando efecto.

-¿Qué pasa Amy?

-¿Qué? -dijo ella volviendo a sus pensamientos-. No, nada. Sólo que ya tengo sueño.

-¿Sueño? Pero sí aún es temprano. Además me siento un poco mal, creo que requiero un poco de ayuda de tu parte. El acuerdo de noviazgo dice que... -no termino de hablar.

-Sheldon -éste le puso atención al cien por ciento-, créeme, sé lo que dice ese estúpido acuerdo.

-Vaya... Pero no te enojes, princesa. -ese adjetivo lo dijo con una sonrisa diente a diente y con unas ligeras mejillas rosas.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Lo que oíste! -se puso de pie, justo delante de Amy-. O , ¿no escuchaste, PRINCESA? -dijo la última palabra poniéndo su frente sobre la de la ruborizada mujer odia comics.

-She..., Sheldon. Basta -tartamudeaba tragando saliva.

-¿Basta de qué? -giro su rostro y puso su nariz muy cerca de la de su amada-. ¿Quieres que me quite, Amy? Pero, así no podré sentir tu respiración pesada, ni podré observar ese ligero color sonrosado en tus pómulos. Sí me alejo no lograre darme cuenta de que tan hermosos son esos ojos verdes aceitunados, esmeraldas, tiernos, espesos, livianos, jugosos. -comenzó a mojar sus labios-. Sí me aparto de donde estoy, exactamente a siete centímetros no me percataré de que tan hermosa eres...

-Sheldon. Basta -terminó empujándolo hacía la cama-. No quiero esto -Dio la media vuelta, pero con una fuerza que nunca imaginó alguien la tomó del brazo y la volteó dejándola en la misma posición que estaba antes.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó como un niño incrédulo y tomándola de los hombros le dijo- No quiero que te vayas Amy -y con una fuerza muy ligera la acerco a su pecho desnudo, logrando que ella pudiera oír su corazón, ese corazón que latía con fuerza.

**Sé que no es mucho, pero ahí va. (Eso creo) XD**

**Espero de verdad les esté gustando y que sigan dando sus opiniones para poder seguirlo. :D  
VIVA SHAMY :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quizá deba decirles que este y otros capítulos llevan un poco de "muestras de afecto físicas" por parte de nuestros protagonistas favoritos. Espero lo disfruten. :)**

-Sheldon, por favor -le apartó Amy-.

-Amy -dijo mirándola con ternura-, sé que estoy con unas copas encima, pero, había escuchado siempre decir a mi madre que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad -y vaya que tú eres una combinación extraña, pensó Amy-.

Y te aseguro que te digo con sinceridad -prosiguió Sheldon-, que eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida. -Amy no sabía cómo reaccionar, su novio, un físico teórico, nunca rendido antes sus emociones por miedo a parecer hippie por fin le estaba diciendo algo desde lo más profundo de su sistema límbico-. No quiero que te vayas, no ahora que me siento tan feliz por tu presencia.

-Está bien Sheldon, pero necesitas dormir. Ven, vamos a la cama, debes ponerte tu pijama de los viernes.

-Gracias Amy -la llevo de nuevo a su pecho con gran emoción- Yo, yo no sé qué haría sin ti -dijo mirándola-. Amy, eres hermosa. No sé por qué nunca te lo había dicho, no es que no me haya percatado, pero de verdad eres preciosa.

-Oh, Sheldon -Amy empezó a sentir como temblaban sus piernas por sentirse tan alabada con las frases que su novio le decía.

Amy lo miro de frente y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su novio, él se asusto pero dejo que ella siguiera aún cuando estaba llena de gérmenes. Sheldon giro un poco su cara, cerro los ojos, suspiro fuertemente mientras sentía como la neurobiológica lo tocaba con ternura y delicadeza. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba ella, con una lágrima cayendo de su rostro. ¿Por qué? Quizá no sería bueno preguntar, él sólo alzo su mano y con el dedo pulgar retiro esa gota de agua salada, luego con cariño rodeo la mejilla de la doctora Fowler y fue en ese momento donde Sheldon sentía una gran necesidad, miro los ojos verdes de su amada y tenía tanta emoción, quería fundirse con ella, veía sus labios cada 5 segundos, se ponía nervioso pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué es esto que siento en el pecho?, se preguntó y aunque sabía las respuestas fisiológicas nunca había experimentado algo así, quería simplemente..., besarla.

-¿Amy?

-¿Sí, Sheldon?

-Yo... Sé que esto parecerá una tontería hippie, pero... -tomando todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones el doctor Sheldon Cooper alzo la otra mano, posteriormente tomó los hombros de su novia, ella al sentir esto subió su mirada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él ya había puesto sus palmas sobre su cuello y con una fuerza romántica la llevo hacía sus labios, ambos estaban nerviosos en la cabeza de Amy sólo se formaban preguntas mientras en la de Sheldon se disparaban oxitócinas que viajaban por todo su delgado cuerpo. Ambos tenían apretados los labios, pero fue él quien quería investigar cómo se sentía la lengua de Amy sobre la suya. La agarró fuerte de la cadera y la atrajo hacía su desnudo pecho, después subiendo la mano derecha le tomó la cabeza y aún con más fuerza ella abriera la boca para así poder probar toda su órgano móvil. Amy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pudo percibir que Sheldon los tenía cerrados, comprobó que al fin él se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos más básicos. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?, pensó el físico, entreabrió el ojo derecho y vio a Amy entregándose totalmente a sus labios, veía que ella lo disfrutaba y él también, por fin sentía ese calor en su pecho, sentía como la lengua de su enamorada jugaba con la de él y su saliva se juntaba. Era su primera vez y ya parecía un experto en besos franceses. Podía sentir como la adrenalina subía por todo su cuerpo, acariciaba la espalda de Amy y quería que ella sintiera que era importante, ella necesitaba saber que no la compartiría con nadie. Tomaba su cabeza y la juntaba cada vez más a él, ella no ponía resistencia y sus pies comenzaban a temblar. Después de varios minutos de un beso profundo y lleno de endorfinas Sheldon despego a Amy de sus labios, la miro con extrañeza, acariciaba su cabello con algo de caspa, estaba tratando de calmarse, sin embargo algo en su cabeza, su pecho y su entrepierna le decían que no era tiempo para el Kolinarh, necesitaba de Amy, ¡ya! Así que, con energía la atrapo de la cintura y la giro noventa grados y con un poco de delicadeza la empujo sobre la cama. La contemplo por completo esa cara de angustia y de emoción al no saber qué pasaba, sus manos cubriendo su pecho que aunque no estaba desnudo para ella era una señal de protección, miro sus caderas bien formadas pero que no se veían a simple vista con tantas prendas encima, vio sus muslos asustadas y excitadas al mismo tiempo. La examino y cuando terminó mojo sus labios con saliva, parecía una bestia apunto de casar, sin poder darse cuenta comenzó a quitar el cinturon del pantalón, Amy sólo lo veía, con una boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-Mantén así tu boca, mi princesa -susurro Sheldon mientras baja su bragueta.

-¿Qué has dicho Sheldon? -ella no lo había escuchado bien.

-Nada, princesa. Sólo relájate -terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

Bajo sus pantalones y con sus pies se ayudo a quitarse los zapatos, no hacía falta nada más, estaba en frente de ella semidesnudo a punto de desvestirla también.

-Whooh -dijo ella como aquella vez al ver al ex-novio de Penny, Zack. Parpadeo rápidamente y se tomó un segundo para poder respirar. Al abrir los ojos él ya casi estaba encima de ella, tenía las manos apoyadas en la cama e iba con lentitud y deseo hacía el rostro de aquella mujer de ojos verdes.

-¡Oh Amy! ¡eres tan 'IH! -mencionó en klingon al estar recorriendo el cuerpo de su muSha'

-¿Qué?

-¡Buen Dios! Debes aprender Klingon, princesa. Ahora, ghoS naDev. -terminó acercándose a sus labios delgados y tomándola haciendo que se encorvara para que pudiese meter su mano por su espalda. Escucho a su novia crear un sonido extraño, nunca lo había , quizá de la boca de Penny, pero escucharlo venir de Amy, sonaba cuerpo sintió otro escalofrío y por alguna razón sus labios dieron comienzo a unos besos en el cuello de su compañera, ella se retorcía de placer, estaba confundida pues a veces parecía querer alejarlo pero el deseo que se estaba dando en el cuarto era realmente inevitable. Sheldon no sabía como proseguir y con un poco de miedo, aún besando el cuello de su novia su mano derecha subía de la espalda para implantarse en su seno derecho. ¡Buen Dios! Pensó con excitación el científico. Amy dejo ir un gemido delgado y sucumbía al deseo carnal. Sheldon la miro un momento y se dio cuenta que de verdad se veía preciosa, su voz era tan pesada que la hacía verse aún más atractiva que siempre. La sentó como pudo en la cama y con gran rapidez quito el suéter y blusa de su cuerpo, notaba como se iba formando una figura perfecta, exactamente hecha para él. Delgada, pálida, suave, sencilla. Ella tenía todo, ahora no sólo en el aspecto mental sino físico. Al fin llegando a la última prenda de la parte superior pudo notar que sus pechos eran tan simétricos, puso sus manos sobre ellos y los agarro con sutileza, sentía como eran tan blandos y manejables. Amy tenía una cara de plena impaciencia, se notaba que ella quería pasar a la siguiente base. Se acerco a ella, y sólo rozando sus labios al principio la beso, la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, la inclino de nuevo para acostarla en la cama y tomaba su pecho izquierdo con un poco de fuerza, con la otra mano bajo por sus rodillas y le ayudó a quitarse sus zapatos ortopédicos, sin embargo ella se adelantó y también decidió quitarse las mallas. Él subió de nuevo la mano, pero ahora se detuvo al llegar al músculo aductor mayor, comenzó a acariciar la entre pierna de su princesa, ella suspiraba de placer y a él le gustaba.

-¿Amy? -la miro a los ojos.

-Sí, Sheldon -ella abrió los ojos y se notaban sus pupilas dilatadas.

-Sé que esto no es correcto y que quizá estemos pecando en la religión de mi madre, pero mis impulsos quieren arrebatarte esa falda recta que te hace ver tan... apetitosa -la última palabra la dijo con sorpresa de sí mismo.

-She..., Sheldon, ¿qué dijiste?

-Mejor dejemos de halar y comencemos a actuar... ¡Me traes loco! Maldita vixen... -dijo susurrando.

**Por favor sigan comentando qué opinan del Fic. ¡VIDA SHAMY!**


	6. Chapter 6

Se encontraba buscando el cierre de la falda, estaba tan borracho que no podía sentirlo así que Amy le ayudo a bajarlo. Con algo de timidez Sheldon se detuvo a pensar sí era lo adecuado pero algo dentro de sus pantalones necesitaba atención inmediata y no quería discutir. Le bajo lentamente la falda a su novia y pudo notar una esplendida ropa interior, bordada y con detalles preciosos. Se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creer que fuera tan perfecta. Sí, esa era la palabra: perfecta. Amy Farrah Fowler era insuperable en todos los aspectos. No podía dejar de mirarla, la atracción que sentía era como una bomba nuclear, rodeando todo su cuerpo. Quería proseguir, pero no sabía qué hacer. Había leído algunas cosas en ese libro espantoso que le regalaron sus amigos y visto escenas en televisión, sin embargo nunca había experimentado nada de contacto físico a ese nivel y daba gracias de no haberlo hecho, de no ser así hubiese desperdiciado su primera vez con una mujer equivocada.

Decidió dar el primer pasó. Amy lo miraba desconcertada, él por fin tomó las caderas de la neurobiológica y las llevó hacía él, ella sólo dejo oír un suspiro lleno de placer. La miro suavemente y comenzó a besarle los labios mientras con sus manos recorría todo su cuerpo, no quería dejar ningún hueco, quería cubrirla toda con sus yemas, sentir cada milímetro de su tersa piel. Tocaba sus piernas, sus senos, su cadera, tenía miedo pero por fin se decidió y subió lentamente por las piernas de su musa, tocándola muy levemente. Subió hasta llegar a la ropa interior que eligió quitarla con fluidez, al retirarla se percato que Amy tenía una hermosa pelvis, con unos vellos rizados perfectos, era ideal para adentrarse dentro de ella y sucumbir al deseo. Con sus dedos índice y medio se determino a hacer un vaivén en el pequeño órgano sexual de su ahora amante, ella parecía tener cortas convulsiones y éstas lograban causar una impaciencia en Sheldon, empero quería que su dama disfrutara, que se mojara por completo, que su vulva no pudiera mas y que lo jalase hacía ella. Así fue. La doctora Fowler se retorcía de dicha, pero sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más sin tener el miembro de su pareja dentro de ella, lo deseaba con ganas, sus ojos lo decían a gritos y sus quejidos eran efusivos.

-Sheldon

-¿Sí Amy?

La princesa de nuestro personaje favorito no respondió, sólo subió su mano derecha hasta su boca, la humedeció y la bajó hasta la ropa interior de su amado novio. Sheldon tuvo una reacción esperada, muchísimo más emotiva de lo que ella esperaba, únicamente lo rozó al principió y él parecía extasiado y realmente "feliz". Las manos de la científica parecían de seda, lo tocaba con tanta pasión y amor que al ser su primera vez Lee Cooper no aguantaría mucho, le detuvo la mano y con fuerza la sometió a la cama, la besaba por todas las partes que podía y tomaba la posición adecuada para la inserción de su materia sólida. Amy no dejaba de gemir y cada vez gemía más fuerte. Se humedecía con velocidad y parecía no aguantar las ganas, se libero de la mano de su novio y con ambas palmas lo tomó intensamente de la cintura y lo condujo hacía su vientre. Sheldon se detuvo unos segundos, no quería ser tan brusco con ella, aunque en verdad lo quisiera. Así que, tomó su miembro y lo pasó por los labios y rozando el punto exacto de placer de su ya pronto mujer. Y cuando se dio cuenta que estaban listos, lo inserto despacio. Ambos jadearon, percibió que ella dio una ligera queja de dolor, pero sus piernas lo engancharon y le dijeron que siguiera. Él a pesar de sentir un reducido pesar sentía que estaba tocando el cielo. Miraba la pared de su cuarto y rogaba que ese momento no terminara jamás.

Con un poco más de movimiento los dos dieron comienzo a un momento interminable de gozo y deleite. El doctor Cooper parecía haber aprendido rápido el arte del coito y la doctora Farrah Fowler aparentaba ser una especialista en dónde tocar y provocar a su pareja, además que daba por seguro que solamente ella podría hacerlo sentir tan maravillosamente.

Querían más. Sheldon embutía a Amy de una forma vigorosa y caprichosa al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de todos lados, aprendía donde estaba cada espacio, y quería hacerla totalmente suya. Ella no se quedaba atrás en cada oportunidad que tenía jalaba a su novio y tomaba energéticamente sus cabellos, lo rasguñaba por la espalda y veía como él lo disfrutaba, gritaba en su oído y podía notar como a él le daban escalofríos e intentaba no terminar con la fiesta.

-¡Oh Amy, eres tan magnífica! -dijo Sheldon jadeando-.

-Sheldon, por favor. No pares. ¡Sigue! -dijo ella tomándolo de la espalda, sujetándolo y haciendo que fuera más rápido-.

-No, Amy. Harás que esto concluya muy fácilmente -intentaba alejarla-.

-No me importa. ¡Hazlo! ¡Dame! ¡Hazme tuya Cuddels! -lo tomó por la cintura y ella llevaba ahora los movimientos-.

-No... No... Amy... Esperaa-!

…...

-¡Ah! -un gran suspiro se oyó de la sala de la habitación de Amy-.

-Sheldon, por fin despertaste. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Amy? ¿Qué pasó? -de repente sintió algo mojado entre sus pantalones-. Mmmmhhh... Necesito usar el baño...

**Disculpen que no fue mucho, me quedé dormida. Jajajajaja. Espero subir más cuando entre de vacaciones :3**

**VIVA SHAMY! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Sheldon? ¿Estás bien? -pregunto Amy mientras tocaba la puerta del baño.

-Ah... Sí, Amy. De casualidad, ¿me podrías decir qué pasó? Mi memoria no me dice nada, es más no tengo ningún recuerdo.

-Bueno pues, fui por ti antes de las nueve y no sé de qué querías hablar, de repente caíste al suelo en las escaleras y como pude notar que Leonard y mi bestie estaban ocupados en el tercer piso, decidí llevarte hasta mi automóvil. Te traje.a mi departamento y te recosté para que descansaras. Tardaste bastante, ya no podremos ir al museo ni a ningún evento social de tu agrado.

-Pues, ¿qué hora es Amy?

-Exactamente las 5 de la tarde. Dormiste como todo un oso, déjame decirte -termino con una carcajada pequeña-.

¿Qué está pasandome?-se pregunto para sí mismo mientras se veía en el reluciente espejo del baño, cerro por un momento los ojos-

**No lo notas, ¿verdad? **¿Notar qué? **Oh, ¡vamos! ¡Ese sueño loco que se ha repetido dos veces! En serio te gusta Amy. **Amy no me gusta... Bueno sí, pero sólo en el ámbito intelectual. **¡Vamos Cooper! A mi no me engañas, soy tu mismo y aunque me gusta la idea de hacernos los que no tenemos sentimientos esa vixen tiene algo que nos vuelve locos. **Te volverá loco a ti, a mi únicamente me parece una persona con el suficientemente intelecto para poder tener una relación cerebral. **Y de nuevo te despojas de los sentimientos. ¿Por qué es tan complicado hablar hasta contigo mismo? **Bueno, antes era sencillo. Solíamos hablar de temas relacionados a la física, incluso de la biología de vez en cuando; pero ahora, sólo quieres concentrarte en ella, cosa que acordamos no pasaría. **Sucumbimos ante ella, es normal. **¿Normal? Normal para Wolowitz, Koothrappali o Leonard. Somos un homo novus, no cualquier australopithecus andando, deberías tenerlo presente. ¿**Lo tenías t****an presente que mojaste tus pantalones? ¡**Ese no he sido yo! Yo no caigo ante mis deseos primitivos, no soy una persona común, soy el Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper. **Lamento interrumpir tu sermón pero, creo que alguien está tocando el baño con voz preocupada. **¿Qué? -Sheldon volteó para mirar a la puerta saliéndose de esa batalla contra el mismo-

-¿Sheldon? ¿Sheldon? -Amy tocaba desesperada-.

-No pasa nada -dijo él abriendo la puerta-.

-Pensé que te habías desmayado de nuevo, estaba nerviosa, estaba a punto de correr a llamar a emergencias Sheldon -mencionó ella sollozando-.

-Lamento haberte asustado de esa forma, no era mi intención -dijo tomándole el hombro-. Simplemente me concentre demasiado en el número de Pi.

-Por favor Sheldon, no vuelvas a hacer eso -termino cabizbaja-.

-No, Amy... Ahora, qué propones hacer para esta tarde tan..., agraciado -terminó con una sonrisa-

-Bueno, el plan de ir al museo está fuera de alcance ahora. Quizá podríamos buscar alguna conferencia o algo parecido. ¿Qué te parece?

-Mmmmmhh... -pensó seriamente-. ¿Qué tal sí nos quedamos en tu apartamento y a ver qué sucede? -espera, ¿de dónde vino eso? Esa no era la idea, su mente estaba jugando con él, claramente no quería ver "que sucedía". No después de esos sueños extraños...

-¿Qué? -pregunto ella con sorpresa, intentando no emocionarse, quizá deba ser por el desmayo y él aún no esté muy consiente. Sí eso debe ser, pensó-. Sheldon, seguramente te sientes mal. Vamos, debe darte un poco de aire, te dejaré tener el vidrio del auto abajo.

-Sí, sería buena idea -ese sí era Sheldon, se dijo la neurobiológica-.

En el carro todo parecía normal, Sheldon iba inmensamente feliz por poder sentir el aire en sus mejillas, parecía un poco extraño, pero quizá se debía a el colapso que tuvo en la mañana pensaba su novia. Ella no se quería preocupar más de lo normal, ya se parecía a su novio, exagerando las cosas a su máxima expresión. Sólo daban vueltas en el vehículo sin llegar a algún lugar, de pronto se le vino la idea de que podrían ir al museo de arte, quizá a él no le emocionaban las formas de expresión pero sería divertido criticar el trabajo de simples mentecatos "virtuosos". Tomó el volante con seguridad y se dirigió hasta el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo, (de contemporáneo no tenía nada, pensaba ella mientras manejaba. Nada en ese museo tenía una cronología.)

-Bien, llegamos -dijo soltando las llaves-.

-Amy, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Sabes que no me simpatizan estos lugares llenos de hippies o personas que creen saber de cultura.

-Vamos Sheldon, sé que te divertirá burlarte de gente tan cómica como los artistas.

-Bueno..., tienes razón siempre me ha parecido atrayente hacer mofas sobre sus trabajos tan simples -terminó con una sonrisa hacía su novia bastante afectuosa. ¿Sonrisa? ¿Sheldon sonriendo? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?- Vamos Amy Farrah Fowler -dijo saliendo del coche-.

-¿Amy Farrah Fowler? ¿Desde cuándo me llama por mi nombre completo? Ay, ese peculiar hombre hace que mi vientre se sumerja en mariposas... -Terminó ella de igual manera saliendo del auto-.

Amy alzó la mano, intentando dar el mensaje para que su novio la tomara. Él parecía tan cautivado. Sí, cautivado por las pinturas y el ligero sonido de la música que no parecía prestarle atención a Amy. ¿Acaso ese desmayo le provocó muerte a algunas neuronas indolaminérgicas, adrenegéticas o GABAérgicas?

**¡DISCULPEN sí ha sido poco! La uni no da tiempo ahora, prometo escribir algo grande pronto. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Durante la visita al museo Sheldon parecía distante y nervioso, cuando Amy quería tomar su mano él alejaba la suya. Amy no quiso insistir y prefirió dejarlo en paz, -él es así- pensaba. No quería presionarlo ni nada por el estilo, al contrario quería que el tener contacto fuese cada vez más fácil y aunque a veces lo parecía en otras ocasiones él le daba la impresión que no deseaba ningún contacto. Se decidió a ver las obras de arte y pensar en otras cosas, quizá en ese proyecto que tenía respecto a las drogas y a su efecto en los monos, eso la relajaba y hacía que estuviera en otro lado en vez de darle vueltas al asunto de que parecía no interesarle a su novio. Opto por tomar su camino y se adelantaba unos pasos de Sheldon.

-¿Amy? ¿Por qué te vas tan lejos? -preguntó él con disgusto-.

-Te doy tu espacio -terminó cortante-.

-Amy, eso es totalmente irrelevante. Sabes que no me incomoda tu presencia, muy contrariamente, lo disfruto bastante -comenzó a ruborizarse. Amy parecía notarlo, pero de verdad no quería hacerse ilusiones, ¡no de nuevo! Así que, mejor esquivo todos esos síntomas de mariposas en el estómago-.

-Bien -dijo bruscamente- sólo que yo también quiero mi espacio, ¿está bien? -dijo alejando la mirada-

**Vaya Amy parece rara, ¿no crees?** ¡Oh Dios! ¡No empecemos de nuevo! **¿Acaso no te importa? **Sí me importa. Sólo que, ya la oíste, quiere su espacio. **¡Buen Dios! ¿De verdad crees esa tontería? **Parece que tú no. Y ahora esto me interrumpe en la excursión de hoy. **¡****Bien! Recuerda las veces en que la fastidiosa de Penny parecía rara, Leonard no le prestaba atención y eso terminaba en una amplia pelea, llena de gritos justo como mamá y papá. ¿Quieres pelear así con Amy? **Amy no es así, ella no caería a ese nivel de homos. **¿Quieres averiguarlo? **Mmmmhh... No... Está bien, haré algo... **¡PERFECTO! ¡Ve tras ella tigre!**

-¿Amy? -dijo tratando de buscarla con la mirada, al parecer su enamorada ya se había retirado de la habitación donde él se encontraba.

-Sheldon. Estoy por aquí -sólo escuchaba su voz, pero no sabía hacía donde ir-.

-No sé dónde es "aquí", Amy. Debes ser más específica. -dijo con un poco de disgusto-.

-Al maldito cuarto de pinturas del Romanticismo. Idiota... -mencionó lo último para sí misma-.

Sheldon se dirigió hacía la recamara donde se hallaba su novia, cruzó la vista con varios cuadros sin querer darles importancia, pero hoy su mente parecía estar muy pegada al arte, quería ver los colores, sentirlos, olerlos, admirarlos y tomar un sorbo de té al mismo tiempo. Pero no se lo permitiría, Sheldon Cooper no es un hippie que se deja invadir por el arte, algo ta banal y tonto. ¿O sí?

-Amy, no debes alejarte de mi. Sabes que me gusta estar solo, pero no en lugares públicos. Me da miedo.

-Sí, lo sé. Discúlpame. Ahora, quiero que veas este cuadro me ha gustado bastante. ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Qué, qué opino? Amy... -dijo negando con la cabeza-.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no importa. ¡Nunca importa! -dijo alterada junto con un movimiento de su mano derecha tratando de decir que daba igual ya lo que pasara-.

-Amy, yo... -no supo que decir. Su mente intervino por un momento.- **¡****Deja de ser idiota! ¡Ve por ella! **-Extrañamente Sheldon fue tras Amy, nunca corrió tanto en su vida y nunca imaginó que su novia pudiese tener una aceleración como esa. Por fin, a punto de alcanzarla la tomó del brazo derecho.- Amy, por favor, no te vayas. He..., he sido un tonto.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que es por lo de la pintura? No, no lo es. Es porque por alguna razón te has portado como un niño caprichoso conmigo. No sé qué quieres, no sé qué pasa por tu mente, a veces creo que no sé nada de ti Sheldon... -volteó su mirada, no quería ver esos impactantes ojos azules que la enloquecían-.

-Amy... Yo lo que quiero es... -tragó saliva, agacho la mirada. No podía decirle que quería estar con ella, ¡no podía caer en esas banalidades!-... Sé que actuó más inusual que otros días pero, he tenido mis conflictos intelectuales respecto a ti.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué? ¿Me dirás de nuevo que soy una distracción más, pero que no soportas verme con alguien más? ¡Me confundes! -agacho la mirada, estaba apunto de llorar. Pero, respiro hondo, alzo la mirada y lo vio con frialdad-. Creo que es hora de dejarlo así Sheldon... No podré llevarte a casa. Lo siento -se alejo de él, negando con la cabeza. Camino rápidamente y corriendo al final para perderse en el camino. Iba llorando, lo quería, lo adoraba. Él era su todo, pero esto no podía seguir así...

**Perdón por no subir el Fic, he andado con preocupaciones... Pero aquí está el nuevo cap. :) Espero les haya gustado**


	9. Chapter 9

Sheldon no sabía qué hacer. La primera pregunta que se formuló fue: ¿Cómo regresaré a casa? Se encontraba a una hora de su departamento, sí no es que más ya que había tráfico y sus reglas de higiene debían ser respetadas, tenía que encontrar un transporte seguro y aseado.

**¿Sólo piensas en cómo regresar a ese lugar? ** ¡Cállate! Sí no fuera por ti, esto no habría pasado. Tuve que haberla ignorado cuando salió del museo. **Eso habría empeorado las cosas, ahora la pregunta es, ¿de verdad vas a dejar que se vaya de tu vida? ** No, no, no. La pregunta es, ¿cómo volver a casa en una sola pieza y lo más intacto posible? Esa es la pregunta. **Podríamos ir a su casa... Está más cerca y ella tiene ropa tuya de emergencia. ** ¿De verdad? ¿Esa es tu fantástica idea? Eres exasperante... **¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? El clima se está poniendo repelente y es cien por ciento probable que llueva, mira las nubes ya están empezando con el ciclo, posiblemente tengamos veinte minutos. **Sí, tienes razón... Pero no iré al departamento de Amy. -De repente se escucho un trueno muy fuerte- O quizá sí...

Sheldon tomó el tercer auto-bus que pasó enfrente suyo que podría dejarlo cerca de la vivienda de su ahora ex-novia. En el camino notó como parejas eran felices, se tomaban de las manos e incluso tenían un ritmo al subirlas y bajarlas. Pero él no podía hacer eso, era anti-higiénico, sin embargo, quería verla feliz. Sabía que era feliz pero, algo siempre fallaba, quizá no era ella como siempre pensaba, quizá el problema era él... Quiso dejar de pensar en su relación fallida, diciendo en su cabeza cada número que integra Pi. No pudo. A los cuatro minutos, mientras el automóvil se detuvo, ya estaba concentrándose en una tienda de flores que estaba pintada de verde esmeralda, idéntico al color de ojos de su despampanante novia; recordó lo profundos que eran, cómo lo ven y que aunque estén cubiertos por esos anteojos no dejan de brillar como la joya que son. Esa sonrisa que hacía encajar todo el espacio y cada partícula. Esa sonrisa es como el universo, perfecta; pues tiene esos dientes blancos como las nubes. Esas mejillas rosas que sobrepasaban a la naturaleza y hacían que el cerezo japones fuera nada comparado con ellas. Ese cabello tan delicado, liso y suave, que parecía una cascada de trozos del diamante Golden Jubilee. Su piel, ¡buen Dios, su piel! Tan parecida a la nieve de Antartida en pleno apogeo. Y su figura, tan bien cubierta por tantas prendas que le decían a gritos "¡Arráncame!". De pronto Sheldon comenzó a sentir un ligero calor en sus mejillas, se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no sólo se podía notar lo ruborizado que estaba sino que empezó a percatarse de que no sólo sus pómulos tenían una calidez notable ante el público ya que la señora que se sentó junto de él lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara y perversa.

-Disculpe, voy a bajar en la próxima estación -dijo con un poco de nerviosismo y pena-.

-Pero joven, yo no bajo hasta las otras dos -levantando la ceja lo vio de pies a cabeza depravádamente. Sheldon se quedó sin palabras, tan sólo se levanto e intentó pasar por encima de la mujer-. Muchachito, parece inexperto. Déjeme ayudarle -dijo ella intentando tocarle los glúteos-.

-¡Señora! -dijo él con susto durante su lucha por salir-. Hasta luego -mencionó, intentando ser cortes. Pero la señora lo observo con desprecio. Esta gente está cada vez más apegada a sus instintos, pensó-.

Faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para poder llegar a donde estaba Amy, Sheldon trataba de controlar sus pensamientos, pero a su cerebro le venían imágenes de su ex-amada. Tan linda, tan tierna, tan inteligente, tan atrayente, tan despierta, tan ingeniosa, tan..., ella...

¡Basta! **¿****Qué? Sí el que anda fantaseando con ella eres tú, no yo... **No me importa, ¡basta! **Oh, andas sensible Shelly... **¡Cállate! **Y también de enojón. No es mi culpa. **¡Claro que lo es! Sí no hubiese aceptado venir esto no habría pasado. Sabía que estaba mal... **¿Sabes que no estará mal? **¿Qué? **Comprar unas lindas y hermosas flores. Allá en esa tienda se ven agraciadas. **¿Flores? **¡Vamos Shelly! Amy estará enojada y debes recompensar el mal rato que la has hecho pasar. **¿Recompensar? Sí ella es la que salió corriendo como desequilibrada, no yo. **¿Quieres que te eche del apartamento? Ya está apunto de llover. **Mmmhh... No, no quiero que me eche. Pero no debería comprarle flores. **Claro que sí, es como esa vez que le regalaste su tiara porque no ponías atención a sus hechos importantes. **¡Aún menos! Esa vez me besó después de ver la joya. **¿Quieres hacerla feliz o no? **Bueno, sí... **¡Compra las malditas flores! **

Sheldon se acercó a la tienda de flores. Vio infinidad de ellas, estaban las típicas rosas, la extraña flor de borraja, la Malva Sylvestris, el Narciso amarillo, la rara Jara Pringosa, la peculiar Flor de la pasión, la Jara Blanca, la Orquídea, la Azalea, la Margarita, la Gladiolos, la Hortensia, el Clavel, el Jacinto y finalmente aparecieron las hermosas azucenas lilas. Estaban alteradas, quizá por algún método natural, pero eran preciosas. Quedarían perfectas para el departamento de Amy, le darían vida, y resaltarían sus ojos, esos brillantes y deslumbrantes luceros. Hizo un admirable trato con el vendedor y compró un hermoso puñado de esas flores. El comerciante al verlo tan nervioso le dijo que se esperara un momento, fue por un peine y lo cepillo, pero Sheldon no quedaba, algo le faltaba, con un poco de desesperación el señor le desbarato el cabello.

-¡Perfecto! -gritó el hombre de apariencia de setenta años- Ahora ve a esa tienda de ropa y di que te manda el Señor Arthur. Necesitas verte bien sí deseas que la chica regrese contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Usted cómo supo? -preguntó Sheldon con incertidumbre-.

-¡Vamos chico! ¡Conozco la vida! Y conozco varoncitos como tú que no saben cómo tratar a las mujeres. Así que, ve. Compra al menos un saco o un chaleco. Esa chamarra fea no te servirá y esa playerita de cómic tampoco.

-Caballero, no pienso cambiarme mi ropa, menos por esa que quizá esté sucia.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Esa tienda es muy barata y además limpian y lavan los trajes cada día. Yo sé lo que te digo -terminó giñandole el ojo-.

-Está bien... Gracias -dijo no muy convencido-.

¿Ahora debo cambiarme la ropa? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Decir un discurso? **Podría ser, pero ahora enfócate en un buen chaleco o saco para ver a nuestra neurocientífica. **Ya voy...

-Muy Buenas tardes, señora. Vengo por parte del señor Arthur.

-Oh, vaya. Que alegría -dijo la dama de unos sesenta años con entusiasmo.- ¿Qué busca jovencito?

-Pues, algo que luzca bien con esto -dijo alzando las flores-.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo detalle, regalar flores! Hace tiempo no viene un muchacho con unas de ésas. Los tiempos sí que han cambiando -mencionó con tristeza-, pero a lo que vamos, quizá se te haga tarde para tu cita. Dime, ¿cuál es la ocasión?

-Pues..., que me deje entrar a su apartamento.

-¿Qué? ¡Jovencito! ¡No seas degenerado! -Lo miro con rabia-

-No, no. Nosotros no tenemos coito, madame. Sí acaso nos tomamos las manos, pero no quiero que yendo a mi departamento el agua brote las nubes, haciendo que me moje. Sólo que, Amy está enojada, no sé por qué, pero salió corriendo del museo y algo en mi inconsciente me dice que debo actuar como..., esto -señaló un maniquí elegante-.

-Que lindo hombrecito. Déjame ayudarte -y la señora desapareció entrando a un cuarto lleno de trajes-. Ten, pruébate esto, te verás reluciente.

Sheldon se probó lo más aprisa el traje, parecía algo muy cómodo y casual, además olía a jabón, tal vez el señor de la tienda tenía razón. El pantalón era muy casual, negro y un poco pegado, se veía la forma de sus esbeltas piernas. La camisa era negra, ajustada que hacía ver sus pequeños músculos. Un saco que apretaba un poco el abdomen y lo hacía verse, ¡guapísimo! Él lo sabía. Recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo, se sentía la brisa cada vez más pesada y las gotas eras más gruesas. Así que, decidió salir con las prendas encima y decirle a la señora que se lo llevaría.

-Me lo llevo -dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Me alegra querido.

-Dígame, ¿cuánto le debo?

-Oh, no es nada.

-¿Nada? Eso no es factible señora. Usted vende y renta trajes, debo darle dinero a cambio de el que traigo puesto.

-Cariño, sé lo que es querer esforzase por alguien. Supongo que no tienes mucho dinero. Dame lo que tu corazón desee.

-¿Lo que mi corazón desee? No entiendo... -Se oyó un trueno y se ve un enorme relámpago- Tenga, es todo lo que tengo. Gracias

-De nada cariño -de pronto la mujer notó que el pequeño Sheldon había dejado la cantidad de docientos dolares. Quedó sorprendida y se echo a llorar-.

Debo correr sino se estropearan las flores y el traje, pensó. Caminó muy rápido las siguientes cuadras, subió con una velocidad impresionante las escaleras y por fin llegó al piso de la doctora Fowler. Quería impresionarla pero, ¿cómo? Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo ya que había llegado demasiado lejos.

¡Piensa Cooper! ¡Piensa! **¡Ya sé! **No, tus ideas no me ayudarán... **Claro que sí. Te daré un poco de perspectiva **-comenzó a imaginar y muy pronto una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-. No está mal... Intentémoslo.

-Knock, knock... -Dos veces consecutivas seguidas de un silencio en el pasillo. ¿Dos veces? ¿Qué no eran tres?-.

-Knock, knock... -Silencio de nuevo...-

-Knock, knock...

-¿Quién es? -Nadie respondía- ¿Quién es? -Aún nada- ¡Sí vas a joderme por favor retírate, quién quiera que seas! -Dijo con tono enojada-.

-Knock, knock. Es el electricista, vengo a cobrar la reparación del ascensor -se oyó una voz grave, ¿era la de Sheldon?-.

-El ascensor funciona bien, lo use hace dos horas.

-Pues dejo de funcionar, págueme -se oyó la voz molesta-.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! -Caminó hacía la puerta contando el dinero y sin fijarse por la mirilla la abrió, de pronto al ver cerca de sus pies unos zapatos que se le hacían familiares alzó la vista poco a poco, con un poco de agua encima observó ese pantalón, esa camisa, ese saco, y en frente de ella unas manos extendidas con unas hermosas flores color lila que cubrían el rostro de alguien.- ¿She... Sheldon? -Dijo con los labios temblándole. Él bajó un poco los brazos para dejar notar su rostro, se veía apuesto con el cabello alborotado y una mirada penetrante, sus ojos azules brillaban como el mar y le dio una sonrisa a su ex-novia.-

-Perdón... -Susurro-.

Amy cayó a sus brazos por un pequeño colapso, pero él la sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas...

**Lo prometido es deuda. OJALÁ LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS OPINIONES. Necesito saber que me leen, sí no, para qué escribo? SALUDOS**

**y... ¡VIVA SHAMY!**


	10. Chapter 10

Amy se sostuvo como pudo e intento volver a tener equilibrio en sus piernas. Sheldon la miraba con delicadeza, muy parecida a su "mirada de Koala", pero ahora algo parecía brillar en sus ojos azules, tenía un resplandor nuevo. Ella se quedó perpleja al ver de nuevo a su ex-novio vestido así, de traje, un poco mojado y con flores en la mano. ¿De verdad era Sheldon Cooper?

-Sheldon, ¿qué haces aquí vestido así?

-Amy... Yo... Bueno, creo que...

-Sheldon, no sé qué planeas, pero de verdad me duele verte aquí, vestido así con esas flores. No sé qué sucede, no te entiendo nada... Lo intento, de verdad, pero no lo logro... -dijo carizbaja casi sacando una lágrima de su ojo derecho-.

-¿Pu-puedo pasar?

-Está bien... -Ambos entraron al departamento-.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? -preguntó Sheldon-.

-No Amy, muchas gracias. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Sabes que sí, Sheldon... En un momento estoy allá -dijo ella yendo hacía la cocina-.

-De acuerdo -dijo él apunto de sentarse-. Amy, debes de poner las flores en un recipiente, para que no se marchiten tan rápido -se las estiro para que ella las tomara, se noto que las agarró con un poco de disgusto. Sheldon se dispuso a sentarse, Amy mientras tanto colocó las flores en un jarrón,busco un vaso y se sirvió una copa de vino que le había regalado Penny hace tiempo-.

-Bien -dijo acercándose-, ¿para qué has venido Sheldon? -Preguntó fríamente-

-Amy, yo..., no sé cómo decir esto... Yo... -Amy lo interrumpió-

-¿Por qué has venido con esas flores? ¿Por qué te vestiste así? ¿Qué pasa contigo? -Comenzó a tener un nudo en la garganta- ¿Crees que puedes tratarme como un tonto y después hacer esto sólo por impulso? ¿Qué pretendes, que me siga ilusionando, que siga creyendo que cambiarás? Sé que es difícil para ti estar en una relación, pero para mi también lo es, es complejo no poder brincar de alegría al verte porque sé que reaccionaras distante, es complicado no agarrarte a besos cada vez que te veo porque siento esas malditas mariposas en el estómago -Sheldon estuvo a punto de interrumpirla para explicarle el verdadero nombre del proceso que ella llamaba "mariposas en el estómago", pero Amy lo señalo y con fuerza grito-. ¡Cállate! Ahora estoy hablando yo. ¿Crees que para mi no es un arduo trabajo pensar que no me deseas, veo cómo se miran Penny y Leonard, Bernadette y Howard, con amor, pasión, entusiasmo, alegría, felicidad. Y tú, tú sólo me miras con una cara de fastidia. Yo ya no puedo, ya no puedo con esto. No sé por qué trajiste flores, no sé cómo conseguiste ese traje y te vestiste así, ya no me importa. Ya no me va a importar... Perdón Sheldon... Por favor vete, nuestro acuerdo de relación se acabó -la neurocientífica se levantó del sillón sin dirigir su vista a su ex-novio y se dirigió a su cuarto en silencio-.

Sheldon se quedó mudo, en blanco. ¿Sheldon Cooper residiendo en el espacio? De repente entró en razón. ¿Amy de verdad ya no quería nada con él? Tenía que hacer algo, ella era la única que podía entenderlo en todos los aspectos. No podía perderla, no podía darse el lujo de dejar pasar su única oportunidad para ser feliz. Su princesa había dado su sentencia, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Rogarle? No, eso nunca. Quizá pedirle disculpas, ya que no se había atrevido. No sabía cómo proseguir con la situación, por primera vez el doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, no sabía qué realizar. Sin darse cuenta ya se estaba dirigiendo al cuarto de Amy. Permaneció en frente de la puerta por un minuto o dos, pues tenía una discusión consigo mismo.

**¡Ya toca la puerta! **No, hay algo que me lo impide. **Se llama miedo. **Yo no tengo miedo. **¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué te sudan las manos y tus piernas comenzaron a temblar? **Debe haber más explicaciones lógicas para eso. No sólo el mie- **¡Despierta! Tienes miedo de que Amy Farrah Fowler te desprecie. ¿Acaso no eras tan espléndido para que nunca se fuera? ¡Deja de ser tan cobarde! **¡Yo no soy cobarde! Sólo que, que tal y Amy de verdad no quiere hablar conmigo. **¿Y? Al menos lo intentarás.** No quiero que se sienta incómoda. **¿Más? Créeme no lo puedes empeorar, escucha está sollozando y es por ti.**** ¡Toca ya!**

En seguida Sheldon estaba tocando el cuarto de su ex-novia.

-knock, knock, knock. Amy...

-knock, knock, knock. Amy...

-knock, knock, knock. Amy...

No contesta, ni abre. Ves, fue un error. **Ve ahí y abre la maldita puerta. **

Eso pasó, la mano derecha de Sheldon movió la manija lentamente y al no oír nada, abrió la puerta despacio. Miro la habitación, estaba oscura, no se veía ningún cuerpo, todo estaba en silencio. Decidió entrar pausadamente. Notó con la poca luz que daba la luna al cuarto que éste estaba escombrado a la perfección, no había error, estaba totalmente limpio. Estaba lleno de cosas de la ciencia de la biología, con un pequeño espejo arriba de un pequeño buró. Por fin volteó a ver a la cama y pudo percibir el cuerpo de su amada tumbado en ella, cubierto por unas cobijas bastante gruesas color marrón. Se dispuso a caminar hasta donde se encontraba, se puso en frente de ella, se hinco para poder estar a la altura de la cama, agachó un poco la mirada y muy tranquilo fue quitando el cobertor de la cara de su chica ideal. La miró con cariño y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla. Amy lloraba afligida y al sentir la caricia abrió sus ojos, él estaba ahí, se veía el reflejo de sus hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con ternura, se perdió en ellos por un instante, pero al recordar todo lo ocurrido apretó sus ojos y trato de ignorarlo. Sheldon parecía estar confundido, pero tomando todas las fuerzas posibles finalmente habló.

-Amy, no soy el hombre más inteligente del mundo, soy un idiota -lo dijo rápido y cerró los ojos-. Es-estoy perdiendo a la mujer de mis sueños y...-ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró con desconcierto, él mantenía sus ojos sellados-, perdón, no soy el hombre que mereces, te fallé -se levanto apoyándose en su rodilla con la mano derecha y se determino a irse. De pronto una fuerza lo detuvo, era la mano de ella, le tomaba el brazo con fuerza mientras lágrimas rodaban por todo su rostro cayendo a su camisón. Le miró con tristeza y determinación al mismo tiempo. Y aún con el sollozo en su ser lo llevó hacía ella, para que se sentarán juntos-. Amy, yo..., lo-lo sien... -tragó saliva-, to..

La bióloga no lo creía, Sheldon le pedía disculpas y no sólo eso se sonrojó y tembló al hacerlo. Eso era nuevo y fascinante. Pero, no quería hacerse ilusiones, no de nuevo...

-Está bien Sheldon. Te perdono. Pero, eso no significa que hemos vuelto -Sheldon se quedó perplejo-.

-Pe-pero Amy.

-Lo siento, no quiero más ilusiones...

-No. No me puedes dejar. ¡Yo no te puedo dejar, Amy! -Dijo con temblor en los labios y con los ojos cubiertos de agua, los oprimió fuertemente para que el lamento no saliera, de pronto palabras inimaginables salieron de su boca muy velozmente- ¡Yo te quiero! Eres muy importante para mi, por favor... -Terminó con melancolía y carizbajo. Ella le veía con sorpresa, sus ojos se habían abierto como unos platos. ¿Escucho bien? ¿Sheldon la quería?

-Yo... -Se quedó sin palabras-

Sheldon la miró a los ojos, ambos se reflejaban en los ojos del otro. Parecían haberse encontrado en sus miradas, veían a través de ésta el amor que se tenían, el anhelo de tenerse el uno al otro. El doctor Cooper estaba desconcertado al ver cómo las pupilas de su amada se ponían tan dilatadas (sin darse cuenta que él tenía el mismo efecto), se perdió en ese color verde aceitunado y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera no dejar que ella se fuera de su vida. Ella en cambio se extraviaba en ese hermoso cielo que tenía el físico teórico en sus ojos, los veía y quería volar en ellos para siempre. Se ruborizó al pensar en que estaban en su departamento, adentro de su recamara, encima de la cama, solos. Él lo notó y se dio cuenta de cuán hermosa ella lucía así, con ese tono rosa en sus pómulos, sin querer alzó su mano derecha y con el dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar su mejilla izquierda. Ella se puso aún más nerviosa y se sonrojó mucho más, él sonrío por eso, apreció cuánto le afectaba, se dio cuenta cuánto ella se alteraba con un sólo roce. Se atrevió a subir la otra mano y hacer el mismo movimiento anterior, Amy se ponía roja como un rubí brillante, sentía miles de mariposas por sus entrañas y notaba que su corazón se aceleraba cada minuto más, podría tener una taquicardia y él parecía estar haciéndolo apropósito; pero estaba dominada por miedo y agitación que no supo qué hacer. Sheldon movió su mano derecho a la nuca de su amada y empezó a dar un ligero masaje en éste, la excitación crecía, ella dio un pequeño gemido, siguió y ella hacía sonidos que le daban a él algo de satisfacción. La doctora Fowler intentó detenerlo, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de su científico favorito, sin embargo éste continuaba con la frotación en su cuello; pronto la mano en el tórax se fue convirtiendo en contacto más suave y se fue expandiendo por todo el torso. Él presionó sus ojos dejándose llevar por el delicado roce de las manos de sonrojada novia, cuando los abrió percibió de nuevo el rostro de su amada bióloga, tan linda, tan preciosa y tan..., exquisita. Sus dos manos se colocaron en la columna cervical de su adorada, ella quedó pasmada, pues su inexperto novio la miraba con frenesí y con delicadeza y fuerza llevo sus frentes a palparse. Estaban ahí, frente a frente, juntos, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Ambos se enrojecieron, intentaban no verse, pero sus miradas se cruzaban y cada que lo hacían sentían algo corriendo por su cuerpo. Sheldon la vio detenidamente, de nuevo tocó su malar con el dedo gordo y lenta y delicadamente bajó su mano hasta su barbilla con otro dedo ayudándole (el índice) giró cuarenta grados la cara de su mujer favorita, despaciosamente fue aproximándose, mirando cada tres segundos sus labios. Ella moría de miedo, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Por qué pasaba esto? No dejaba de hacerse preguntas mientras una voz pequeña en su interior le grita "déjate amar y haz algo", intentaba no verlo mucho tiempo, se ponía intranquila y ansiosa sí lo hacía mucho tiempo, así que decidió cerrar los ojos. Rozaron narices y se miraron rápidamente, como para afirmar que ambos deseaban lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Él volvió la vista a la boca de la neurocientífica, se percató que estaba a milímetros de ella. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y finalmente sus delgados labios tuvieron el placer de conocer a los de Amy que parecían ser suaves y deliciosos. Y aunque el beso fuera sólo un rocé ambos sentían que estaban en el paraíso.

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**¡PREGUNTA! ¿QUIEREN QUE ESCRIBA TODO A PIE DE DETALLES EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP? YA SABEN LO QUE VIENE 7u7**

**Quería preguntarles, porque sí es así, intentaré ser muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuy específica y gráfica. **

**Se aceptan sugerencias de todo tipo, comentarios, halagos, reclamos, etc. Por icierto, comencé otra historia, a ver qué les parece. ^^**

**Ya saben... ¡VIVA SHAMY!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ambos se desprendieron, no sabían exactamente lo que había pasado, pero fue algo realmente mágico (aunque ellos no creían en la magia).Se perdieron por un momento en sus mentes:

Sheldon quería analizar toda la situación. ¿Qué lo llevo a esto? ¿Por qué la beso cuando sólo iba a pedir disculpas? ¿Por qué no salió corriendo a lavarse los dientes de inmediato? Sin embargo, a pesar de tener tantas dudas su corteza cerebral iba causando un impacto en todo su cuerpo, todos sus sistemas se volvieron locos y comenzó a saber qué era sentir esas locas "mariposas en el estómago". Miró hacía la ventana y se preguntaba sí podría hacerlo de nuevo, sí podía experimentar al menos sólo por esta noche porque había una duda en su cabeza que le incitaba a hacerlo, ¿qué era para él Amy Farrah Fowler? ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? ¿La amaba después de cuatro años de relación? Volteó a verla de reojo, notó que ella también estaba pensando.

Amy no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, ¿de verdad Sheldon la había besado? ¿Estaba soñando? ¡Qué importaba! Era el mejor beso que había tenido en toda su vida y quizá el primero, ya que anteriormente era solamente ella la que había puesto de su parte, se sentía tan feliz, no cabía en sí misma. Quería brincar y lanzarse en los brazos de su..., ¿ex-novio? Sí, aún eran ex-novios, pero a pesar de ello quería besar todo su rostro y decirle cuánto lo quería, se limitaría a hacerlo, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar, Sheldon era aunque a veces predecible en otras ocasiones no. Miro hacía abajo he hizo una mueca su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, definitivamente no quería más esperanzas vanas. Quizá lo mejor sería dejarlo así, sólo fue la "calentura" del momento... Ahora que había tomado ya la decisión, se dispuso a alzar la mirada para informarle a Sheldon que era suficiente por hoy, pero al hacerlo, ya lo tenía a centímetros de nuevo. Él la veía minuciosidad, sus ojos reflejaban algo de pasión y Amy se ponía inquieta, tragaba saliva repetidamente y sus chapas comenzaron a brotar. No soportaba, lo quería, ¡lo quería ya! Pero su mente, su mente perturbada la hacía dudar, de nuevo...

-Sheldon... ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? No somos novios, recuérdalo...

-Amy..., tus besos son como el Nesquik de fresa: perfectos. Quiero,quiero hacerlo otra vez -dijo tomándola del cabello y con fuerza llevando de nuevo sus labios a unirse-. Además, yo nunca acepté que la relación terminara -mencionó mientras tenían sus bocas unidas-.

Ya no temblaban, pero ella parecía no estar segura Sheldon se percató y decidió por alguna extraña razón empezar a abrir un poco la boca y a hacer movimientos con ella aún sin pretender tener un beso francés. Amy quedó con los ojos como platos, pero parecía entender que tenía que dejarse llevar, ya no podía sentirse culpable, tenía que disfrutar este momento porque sí no era ahora no sería nunca, además era Sheldon Cooper. Ya era hora de ponerse las pilas, de tomar la posición que le correspondía. Tomó el cuello de la playera de su novio y empujó sus bocas para que estuviesen más fusionados. Ella no se reprimió más e introdujo su lengua lentamente, actuaba por impulso y aunque ninguno sabía qué hacer sus lenguas comenzaban a jugar paulatinamente. Giraban sus rostros, Sheldon movía sus manos por toda la cabeza de Amy y ella parecía disfrutarlo. De pronto la neurocientífica subió su mano derecha al rostro de su amado y emprendió una búsqueda con su palma y dedos. Inició unas caricias, primero por las mejillas y luego pasó lentamente por su cuello viendo que él reaccionaba con un ligero escalofrío. Siguió bajando por su pecho y sintió como el corazón de Sheldon palpitaba fuerte y rápidamente, quería apretar su tórax, pero se contuvo y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Fue bajando lentamente, rozando suavemente la playera, de repente se topó con algo muy interesante: el cinturón. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir? Mientras Sheldon seguía besándola percibió la mano de Amy llegar a la correa que sostenía sus pantalones, se ruborizo de inmediato, no sabía cómo reaccionar, de pronto sus mano bajo para darle "entrada" a su novia y ésta sonrió un poco al saberlo. Continuaron besándose, Amy sólo recorría los bordes del cinturón, pero no importaba, el físico sentía que algo empezaba a palpitar debajo del cierre y no podía controlarlo. Besaba a su amada con más fuerza y sus manos se volvían locas en el pelo de ella. Inmediatamente de notar que no podía contener la erección que se estaba propiciando se abalanzó sobre ella, su cuerpo estaba encima, ahora él tenía el poder, y por fin se relajo un poco . _¡Victoría!, _pensó. Se levantó un poco con sus brazos para poder admirar toda la belleza que tenía junto de él, Amy parecía la más hermosa princesa que sus ojos hubiesen visto. Esos ojos, ese cuello, esos brazos, esos pechos, ese vientre, ese..._ ¡Argh!_ Experimento de nuevo una fuerte explosión sanguínea por sus piernas. No podías más, tenía que hacer que esa vixen pagara por todo lo que le hacía sentir de una vez por todas.

-Amy, lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Preguntó desconcertada-.

-Por tener que sucumbir a esto.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna palabra él ya estaba dominando sus labios y metiendo su lengua profundamente. Luego, suave pero al mismo tiempo fuertemente comenzó a acariciarla por el cuello, y sin pensarlo bajó su mano izquierda al seno de su princesa. Era suave a pesar de estar cubierto por la ropa. _¡La ropa!, _pensó. En seguida con sus brazos rodeó la cintura de Amy y la alzó par que pudiera sentarse. La besó con suavidad y rápidamente le quito el suéter, luego esa camisa rosa con rayas blanca, se detuvo un instante a examinarla de nuevo, ella de verdad era preciosa, esa playera que aún le quedaba en serio le estorbaba, pero sería mejor darle emoción al momento. Con sus dedos la empezó a analizar, pasó sus yemas por sus pechos y bajó delicadamente hacía sus senos que parecían estar firmes, pasó a sus areolas y notó que tenía sus pezones ligeramente rígidos. Amy emitió un gemido y doblo sus piernas al sentir un pellizco en éstos. Ella tomó por debajo la prenda y empujando un poco a Sheldon se la quitó con velocidad, se cubría su cuerpo, le daba pena por alguna razón. Pero a él le brillaban los ojos, sus luceros azules se iluminaron al contemplar la verdadera figura de la doctora Fowler, tenía la boca abierta. Con sus manos movió las de Amy para que se dejará ver por completo, ella cerró los ojos y finalmente lo hizo.

-Eres preciosa -dijo terminando con un suspiro-.

-Gra-gracias... -dijo susurrando.

Sheldon creía que la situación era algo irregular y a él no le gustaban las irregularidades y mientras Amy seguía con los ojos cerrados se dispuso a despojarse de su ropa superior, la puso cuidadosamente en el suelo, se acerco a ella y le dijo al oído.

-Tienes que abrir los ojos sino, ¿cómo verás a este manjar que tienes en frente? -Terminó con una liviana risita y notó que ella también sonrió-

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miro con sorpresa que Sheldon se había quitado sus playeras. No podía creerlo, era perfecto. Su piel tan pálida parecía ser de algodón. Tenía unos músculos bien formados aunque no muy robustos. Sin querer soltó un pequeño "_Whoo" _como cuando miró a Zack. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban y que su vulva se humedecía, no resistiría mucho tiempo. Parecía que ella era el hombre, quería devorar a Sheldon Cooper y no soportaría mucho tiempo más... Le abrazó y ambos sintieron el roce de sus cuerpos, Sheldon no aguantaba la presión en su miembro y quería poseer a Amy. La besó de nuevo, pero ahora parecía que quería comerla toda, su lengua estaba en el fondo de su boca y su saliva de repente escurría. Puso su mano derecha en la espalda de su novia y desabrocho con cuidado el brassier, ella le ayudó y cuando al fin se lo pudo quitar, lo aventó al piso. Amy colocó sus manos sobre la nuca de Sheldon y empezó a besarle el cuello con dulzura y pasando su lengua lentamente como una fina pluma. Sheldon tenía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y gemía sutilmente. No quería que la "fiesta" acabara sin haber entrado a la casa. Tumbó de nuevo a su princesa en la cama y bajó finamente su mano derecha por la figura de Amy, llegó a sus piernas y sin pedir permiso se introdujo dentro de su falda. Intentó no complicarse por las medias, pero finalmente sintió la costura de las bragas, eran muy suaves. Con su dedo indice hizo una maniobra un tanto extraña, pero logró mover unos centímetros el calzón y surgió de su dedo medio un movimiento por la parte exterior de la vagina de su hermosa dama. Ella parecía estar apenada y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Sheldon Lee Cooper la tenía poseída y le encantaba, no paraba de tener ese inmenso placer y quería más. Se levantó un poco para poder quitarse la estorbosa falda junto con las mallas. Él la ayudó un poco y pudo ver bien las pantaletas, eran ideales para ella, eran blancas y tenían un bordado muy bonito. Amy lo sacó de sus pensamientos, con su mano derecha lo hizo hacía atrás y levantó su torso para sentarse, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y con su mano empezó a desabrochar el cinturón café que llevaba, desabrocho el botón del pantalón y lentamente bajó la bragueta. El físico sentía taquicardias, pero se levantó de la cama y dejo caer la prenda, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior. Con un movimiento rápido se quito los zapatos e intento sacarse el pantalón, de nuevo se sentó en la cama y se inclinó con Amy de nuevo para recostarse. Recorrió sus piernas y nuevamente llegó hasta su apertura vaginal e introdujo su dedo, ella hizo un pequeño sonido al sentirlo; pero Sheldon hizo un pequeño desplazamiento y se encontraba ya en la zona erógena más popular de una mujer: el clítoris. Dio inicio a uno meneo y Amy gemía fuertemente al sentir el placer que le propiciaba su novio. Él la miraba, veía su cara de gozo y lo hacía más y más rápido mientras con su otra mano acariciaba con delicadeza sus pechos, dándole un tiempo a cada uno. Ella gritaba y sus sonidos retumbaban en toda la habitación, Sheldon se deleitaba escuchándola y viéndola retorcerse, era una imagen digna de recordad. Amy parecía sonrojarse más a cada momento, él podía apreciar como sus dedos se iban mojando mientras hacía la actividad con un aumento de velocidad increíble. Ella lo detuvo por fin, la miro con desconcierto, pero ella tenía una sorpresa para él. Dirifió su mano derecha hasta su boca e introdujo unos dedos en ella, después intentó llenar toda su palma con un poco de saliva, él se quedó perplejo, Amy se veía muy sexy haciendo eso. Con su otra mano bajaba lentamente la ropa interior de su novio, él terminó el trabajo. Ya teniendo su mano cubierta del fluido orgánico transporto su mano al miembro de su novio, seguía mirándolo a los ojos, sin embargo, luego luego sintió que el órgano de Sheldon estaba bien proporcionado, lo acarició suavemente de la cabeza, Sheldon gimió fuertemente, nunca había sentido nada igual y era, ¡maravilloso! Sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Amy sabía tocarlo y eso que sólo era el principio. Después de esto, Amy cubrió con su mano el cuerpo carnoso de la extremidad y comenzó a subir y a bajar despacio. Sheldon gemía cada cinco segundos, era algo maravilloso, una forma de felicidad que nunca había experimentado, sentía cómo sus entrañas se movían y cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba. Amy hacía ajetreos más veloces y Sheldon parecía que estaba cerca de alcanzar el punto sin retorno, así que tomó la mano de su pequeña dama y la detuvo.

-No Amy, no quiero que esto acabe ya.

Llevo sus manos hasta las hermosas caderas de su estimada y deslizo sus bragas hasta el final de sus piernas. Ahí lo tenía, al hermoso viente de Amy descubierto, se percato de que su órgano viril se puso aún más duro y ahora fue él el que llevó sus manos a la boca para mojarlos un poco, no dejaba de mirar a su princesa, se mojó su glande y lo pasó por la vulva de ella. Se oyó un gemido en coro, ambos parecían haberlo disfrutado, Sheldon no aguantaba, necesitaba introducirse en ese maravilloso cuerpo. Su mano le dio un poco de apoyo y buscaba la apertura vaginal. ¡_Aquí está! Ahora..., despacio, muy despacio. _ En cuanto quiso entrar se encontró con algunas dificultades, a Amy parecía causarle dolor.

-Amy, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que pare? ¡Buen Dios! Soy una bestia... Lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho! -Dijo asustado-

-No. Estoy bien Sheldon, sé que dolerá un poco, pero también sé que valdrá la pena.

Tomó el miembro con una mano y lo colocó en el lugar indicado, la otra mano la puso en la cadera de su novio y empujándo los dos cuerpos (el suyo y el de Sheldon) introdujo lentamente el órgano de su novio en su vágina.

_-¡AH! _ -gritaron mientras se contraían al mismo tiempo.

**Lo siento! Debo dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy. Voy a morir si no duermo. Espero les haya gustado! En el otro prometo más acción, porque CREO que eso es lo que quieren. (perverts) XD**

**Ya saben dejen sus reviews! **

**VIVA SHAMY!**


	12. Chapter 12

_-¡AH! _ -gritaron mientras se contraían al mismo tiempo.

Entretanto sentían en sus cuerpos corren un escalofrío lleno de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Amy sintió como su vientre recibía la poderosa arma de Sheldon Cooper, y aunque doliera por ahora seguía sin creer que en realidad esto estaba pasando. Él experimento un gran fuerza en su glande que hizo que percibiera dolor, pero al estar dentro de su amada podía gustar un ligero calor en su miembro que se sentía extremadamente bien. Sheldon levanto sus brazos para poder apoyarse en ellos, la miro, ella estaba reluciente, como nunca la había visto. Ella lo volteó a ver también y veía el reflejo de la luna en esos luceros azules, sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Parecía que se habían encontrado el uno en el otro, era una conexión mágica.

Sheldon tomó un gran suspiro, hizo un movimiento con su pelvis haciéndolo hacía atrás, Amy inmediatamente sintió como el miembro de su novio salía lentamente de su vientre. Él salió por un momento del cuerpo de su princesa y tomando con la mano derecha su órgano viril lo introdujo de nuevo, ahora con un poco más de fuerza. _¡__AH! _Se escucho retumbar en la habitación el fuerte gemido de la doctora Fowler, mientras sus piernas se alzaban y temblaban al sentir que todo el cuerpo de el pene de su amado estaba dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir pequeños orgasmos y un temblor inminente en todo su cuerpo. Sheldon parecía haber encontrado el punto perfecto, el momento, el lugar, y ese era la vagina de Amy Farrah Fowler, al entrar de nuevo el calor que antes sentía creció bastante y su miembro parecía reaccionar ante ello y crecer aún más. El deseo que ambos sentía aumentaba y aunque pareciera raro el Doctor quería hacerle el amor, cogerla hasta matarla (se asustaba de pensar eso, pero era la verdad. Quería cogerla y dominarla al cien por ciento).

Shelly de nuevo movió su cuerpo, ahora sin salir de la figura de su novia, ella gimió de nuevo. _¡Buen Dios! Ese sonido que emite, es tan agradable. Creo que necesito hacer el movimiento más seguido, _pensó él. Amy sentía como el físico teórico empujaba su cuerpo al de ella, primero con una pausa de quince segundos y con lentitud y paciencia cada que estaba a punto de salir de su vagina. Después comenzó a sentir que él se movía a 12 segundos y con un poco más de auge. Luego eran diez segundos, posteriormente cinco y finalmente parecía no haber tiempo, Sheldon la penetraba con una fuerza inimaginable, ella sólo gemía y se retorcía de tanto placer y ya menos dolor. Él ya no tenía compasión y al sentir tanta gloria en todo su cuerpo se movía con vigor y ansiedad, no podía esperar, en cuanto parecía que saldría volvía a meter todo su órgano viril al cuerpo de su enamorada. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y cada que podía intentaba usar su vista panorámica y contemplar lo que tenía debajo del suyo: la perfección. Intento relajarse, pues sentía que la excitación era demasiada, nunca llegó a imaginar que Amy Farrah Fowler lo llegará a "prender" como lo ha hecho. La miro a los ojos y podía notar en ellos un resplandor único, comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar de su mano derecha y con desesperación y potencia puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Metió su lengua muy profundamente y oía a Amy hacer ruidos de satisfacción mientras intentaba moverse para que el coito siguiera, él empezó a tocar su seno izquierdo y sin querer lo apreto con fuerza, ella soltó un gemido de dolor y satisfacción, a él no pareció importarle, estaba tan metido dentro de la boca de su neurobilógica que incluso su mano jugueteaba con su pezón rozado y lo pellizcaba cada que tenía oportunidad. Levantó su rostro por un momento y con sus dos manos puso los brazos de Amy encima de su propia cabeza, con la mano derecha tomó sus muñecas y la dejo sin posibilidades de moverse, ella estaba en un sueño. No, definitivamente esto era mejor que un sueño. Mejor que cualquier aventura adentro del baño con Gerad. Él la miro detenidamente y algo dentro de sus entrañas lo domino, se acerco a los labios de su amada y comenzó a besarla con furia y pasión mientras que con sus caderas hacía movimientos bruscos y finos para poder introducirse en ella y ésta igualmente movía sus piernas y caderas para poder sentir más el órgano viril de su novio. La posición del "misionero" estaba dando frutos bastante positivos, sí se tratara de un experimento, éste hubiese tenido incluso un Premio Nobel. Retumbaban sus gemidos y gritos de amor en toda la habitación, hasta podía ser probable que los vecinos escucharan el relajo que esos dos científicos tenían. Parecería raro oír que en el departamento 314 hubiera actividad sexual extrema, porque al parecer en verdad estaban disfrutando sus cuerpos.

Por fin tomaron un pequeño descanso, Sheldon no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba compartiendo con Amy saliva, sudor, esperma y sobre todo, sus sentimientos. La miraba fijamente y pensaba que de verdad ella era importante, ¿cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo sucumbió al deseo más primitivo? Quizá era como todos decían, no sólo es sexo, es hacer el amor. De pronto, sintió un arrebato en sus entrañas y la tomó por la espalda alzándola a la altura perfecta para que pudieran acomodarse, él estaba sentado y ella se colocó encima de sus piernas. La contemplo un momento, esos senos tenían el tono perfecto, un tono lechoso que parecía llamarlo para que los lamiera por completo y mordisqueara con delicadeza, así lo hizo, besaba cada parte de su busto sin dejar algún espacio vacío, pasaba por su cuello y posteriormente a sus labios, mientras estaba embarcando en el mar de la boca de su amada, comenzó a menearla y subirla lentamente, ella le ayudó. Ascendía y bajaba su cuerpo para golpear sus glúteos con los muslos de su novio y notaba que su miembro se erectaba más y más, parecía que el joven físico parecía no tener límites en cuanto a la medida de su órgano viril, ella sentía un placer infinito y se movía con más fluidez, él la acariciaba por toda la espalda y sólo parecía disfrutar y mirar como los pechos blanquecinos de su princesa rebotaban justo ante sus ojos, la veía apretar los ojos y morderse los labios, parecía que lo estaban haciendo bien. Y quién diría que el apartamento 314 se llenaría de gritos de amor, podría ser seguro que hasta los vecinos escucharan el sonar de todos esos espasmos y se sorprenderían al imaginar que la habitante de ese departamento tuviera tan tremenda noche, porque en verdad parecían estar disfrutando de sus cuerpos.

Se tomaron un descanso, él le recogió el cabello que tenía alborotado en su cara, y vio de nuevo esos hermosos ojos verdes, se perdió en la luminosidad que éstos brindaban y se dio cuenta que de verdad su novia se veía muy diferente sin sus lentes y un poco desarreglada. Sus luceros hacían que él se perdiera y que comenzara a sentir algo en su estómago, parecía tener animales revoloteando dentro de su abdomen. Pasó sus dedos por la frente de su princesa, bajo a sus pómulos, a su cuello, a sus pechos y a su vientre; la contemplo y de verdad se dio cuenta que ella era su musa, la inspiración más grande que tenía. Amy Farrah Fowler de verdad le importaba, no quería dejar de sentirla. Quizá al fin comprendía al tonto de Leonard o a Howard cuando hablaban de Penny y Bernadett, no era sólo coito, era una forma inexplicable de tener relaciones y al mismo tiempo sentir algo en el pecho. Lo llamaban, hacer el amor. Comenzó a creer que eso estaba pasando, por primera vez creía saber que era el amor, nunca sintió algo así por su madre, sólo por ese cómodo asiento en el comedor, pero Amy, Amy destruyó cada estructura creada para ordenar los afectos de Sheldon. Ella llegó a derrumbar todos los estándares posibles, es la mujer que llegó a transformar a Sheldon Lee Cooper en un hippie lleno de deseos carnales. ¡Y qué importaba! Ahora eso ya no importaba, él estaba ahí, sintiéndola, viéndola en su total resplandor, siendo perfecta.

Luego de su pequeña pausa, nuestro protagonista favorito comenzó a sentir de nuevo ese deseo de ser uno con la neurociéntifica. Algo que nacía desde sus entrañas lo obligaba a actuar. Tomó la espalda de su amada y con un poco de fuerza la giro completamente, pudo al fin notar el contorno de su figura. Se notaba a grandes rasgos como caía el cabello hacía su espalda como una cascada, se veía la silueta de su cintura haciendo juego con su hermosa cadera y para terminar unos glúteos redondos y bien formados. No podía creer lo bella que era, y que todas esas prendas opaquen esa hermosa imagen, que en parte agradecía nadie podía mirarla más que él de esa forma, quería ser el único capaz de contemplarla. Suspiro un segundo, la miraba y la deseaba con más fuerza, había algo que lo atraía y no sabía que era. De pronto, sin pensarlo la agarró del vientre e hizo que se apoyara en sus brazos y rodillas, se coloco en la posición "doggy style". Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que hacía, pero lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Apreció de nuevo el cuerpo de su amada reina blanca y noto como un corazón se formaba con su cadera y sus glúetos, se veía tan apetitosa, y se percibía un olor muy atrayente. Luego de pasar las yemas de sus dedos por toda la espina dorsal de Amy, Sheldon se inclinó un poco hacía sus nalgas y metió su rostro al monte de Venus, su nariz recibió el olor aún más fuerte, era una fragancia dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo. Con un poco de miedo saco su lengua y la dirigió a lo más profundo del monte para poder alcanzar el punto de ebullición, comenzó a desplazar su lengua en círculos y podía sentir como el cuerpo de su princesa se retorcía al sentir la humedad que recibía. Después hacía movimientos rápidos con su órgano por todo el pequeño circulo del placer y en seguida pudo notar como algún líquido escurría de la vulva de su amada junto con un orgasmo increíblemente grande y poderoso que retumbo por toda la habitación y parecía haber tenido eco. Definitivamente se había mojado y el fluido era sin duda un elixir de todos dioses inexistentes. Saboreo el líquido proveniente de su novia, levantó su cabeza y su cuerpo. Ella temblaba por el éxtasis que había experimentado, él miro sus glúteos blancos y llamativos y sin siquiera notarlo su miembro se levanto a una altura sorprendente y le pedía a su cerebro introducirse en la vagina de su reina. Mojó su glande y tomó su órgano viril, se inclino hacía el cuerpo de su Dulcinea, y lentamente metió su miembro al vientre con olor a fresas, se oyó un fuerte grito, paró un segundo y con su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar el clítoris de su princesa para que ésta no sintiera tanta presión. Así fue. Amy lentamente se fue relajando y moviendo por sí sola, Sheldon finalmente se enderezó y pudo mirar toda la figura trasera de su musa, se percató de como su "socio" entraba y salía del trasero de su novia y sin saber por qué le parecía excitante y aún más cuando ella movía sus partes, lo volvía loco. Agarraba cada glúteo y lo movía hacía él con frenesí, sentía que al entrar y salir ella estaba aún más caliente por dentro, la movía más y más fuerte, Amy sólo gemía de placer y le pedía más, gritaba su nombre con fuerza y le decía que la hiciera suya. Él no resistía, y así lo hacía, quería hacerla suya y que él fuera suyo, susurraba su nombre y al igual que ella gemía sin parar, decía mil veces _¡__Oh sí! ¡Amy! _No paraba de disfrutar el banquete que tenía en frente y finalmente agarró la cadera de su novia y con fuerza la llevaba hacía su miembro, cada vez con más rigor y energía. La sentía, sentía como se tensaba por dentro y como apretaba su pene. No sabía si soportaría tanto placer, de pronto sintió algo muy extraño, una sensación de querer arrojar algo de su miembro, así que paró inmediatamente. Su respiración era agitada, se limpió el sudor de su frente y saco su miembro del cuerpo de su ahora mujer. Le hizo un gesto para que se volteará, ahí la tenía, de frente de nuevo, la agarro de la nuca y fuertemente la llevó a su boca, la besó con una potencia increíble que ella parecía querer desmayarse.

Él se recostó ahora, lo hizo por comodida

d, pero nunca imaginó que su princesa se aprovecharía de eso. Ella se paró en la cama, él pudo mirarla todo. _¡Buen Dios! Es..., perfecta, P_ensó mientras inspeccionaba cada rincón del cuerpo de su novia. Ella le dio una mirada pícara y se dispuso a continuar el juego. Se colocó justo arriba del vientre de su Cuddle y lentamente bajó hacía él. Con una mano agarro al pequeño (o más bien grande) amigo de su enamorado y lo ubicó precisamente en el lugar indicado, se dejó caer con suavidad.

_-¡AH! ¡AMY! -_Se oyó en toda la recamara-. _  
_

-¿Sí, Shelly? -Preguntó ella con tono travieso-.

-No..., nada. Continúa, por favor -dijo sin mirarla y con voz temblorosa-.

-Claro, mi amor -mencionó ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-.

Sheldon de repente notó esa palabra, amor. ¿Por qué le dijo amor? ¿Qué significaba eso? Su mente se empezaba a llenar de preguntar cuando de pronto sintió como Amy se movía lenta y suavemente, sentía como ella metía y sacaba sus miembro y como lo mojaba. Ella le tocaba el pecho y lo acariciaba mientras se desplazaba, hacia movimientos hacía todos lados, en círculos, de un lado a otro, adelante y atrás, pero el que definitivamente le fascino a su novio fue el de arriba y abajo. Parecía demente cada que ella se empujaba, ella tenía la idea de que él no aguantaría mucho y disfrutaba bastante ver su cara de satisfacción. Comenzó a moverse velozmente, él la tomó de la cintura y la ayudaba a moverse más agilmente, apretaba los ojos para aguantar y disfrutar sus últimos momentos. Amy comenzó a sentir el roce de su clítoris con el vientre de su físico favorito y eso hacía que empezara a producirse más placer, ella se empezaba a mover más y él no parecía resistir más.

-Para Amy, me voy a venir -decía él mientras intentaba con sus brazos que ella parara-.

-No, quiero que sigas. Estoy a punto, a punto de... -No terminó de hablar pero seguía moviéndose vertiginosamente, sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba y como apretaba el miembro de su novio. Sintió como poco a poco se mojaba mientras un fuerte gemido salió de su boca. Entretanto Sheldon la miraba y contemplaba su figura, la veía y sentía como se movía y como lo calentaba, la tomaba de la cintura y hacía que se moviera aunque deseaba que se detuviera. De pronto se percato de que su órgano viril estaba siendo oprimido por la vagina de su novia y sin saber cómo de pronto llegó al éxtasis y sintió como todo su semen salió disparado al útero de Amy-.

-_¡__AH! -_Se escucho simultaneamente un orgasmo de aproximadamente diez segundos. Amy se sostuvo del pecho de Sheldon, sus brazos temblaban. Él sentía como sus piernas se encontraban débiles. Ambos tenían la respiración pesada, no podían inhalar oxigeno, trataron de mantenerse calmados. Amy saco el miembro de su ahora hombre de su cuerpo, se acomodó a su lado derecho y cayó a su pecho. Pudo oír con pureza sus latidos y se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Él parecía seguir sin creer lo que había pasado, pero cuando percibió el calor del cuerpo de Amy en su tórax, se acercó a ella y aspiro el olor de su cabello. _Mmmmhhh..., fresas... _Sin pensarlo beso la cabeza de su novia y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

_-¡AH! _-gritaron mientras se contraían al mismo tiempo.

Entretanto sentían en sus cuerpos corren un escalofrío lleno de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Amy sintió como su vientre recibía la poderosa arma de Sheldon Cooper, y aunque doliera por ahora seguía sin creer que en realidad esto estaba pasando. Él experimento un gran fuerza en su glande que hizo que percibiera dolor, pero al estar dentro de su amada podía gustar un ligero calor en su miembro que se sentía extremadamente bien. Sheldon levanto sus brazos para poder apoyarse en ellos, la miro, ella estaba reluciente, como nunca la había visto. Ella lo volteó a ver también y veía el reflejo de la luna en esos luceros azules, sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Parecía que se habían encontrado el uno en el otro, era una conexión mágica.

Sheldon tomó un gran suspiro, hizo un movimiento con su pelvis haciéndolo hacía atrás, Amy inmediatamente sintió como el miembro de su novio salía lentamente de su vientre. Él salió por un momento del cuerpo de su princesa y tomando con la mano derecha su órgano viril lo introdujo de nuevo, ahora con un poco más de fuerza. _¡__AH! _Se escucho retumbar en la habitación el fuerte gemido de la doctora Fowler, mientras sus piernas se alzaban y temblaban al sentir que todo el cuerpo de el pene de su amado estaba dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir pequeños orgasmos y un temblor inminente en todo su cuerpo. Sheldon parecía haber encontrado el punto perfecto, el momento, el lugar, y ese era la vagina de Amy Farrah Fowler, al entrar de nuevo el calor que antes sentía creció bastante y su miembro parecía reaccionar ante ello y crecer aún más. El deseo que ambos sentía aumentaba y aunque pareciera raro el Doctor quería hacerle el amor, cogerla hasta matarla (se asustaba de pensar eso, pero era la verdad. Quería cogerla y dominarla al cien por ciento).

Shelly de nuevo movió su cuerpo, ahora sin salir de la figura de su novia, ella gimió de nuevo. _¡Buen Dios! Ese sonido que emite, es tan agradable. Creo que necesito hacer el movimiento más seguido, _pensó él. Amy sentía como el físico teórico empujaba su cuerpo al de ella, primero con una pausa de quince segundos y con lentitud y paciencia cada que estaba a punto de salir de su vagina. Después comenzó a sentir que él se movía a 12 segundos y con un poco más de auge. Luego eran diez segundos, posteriormente cinco y finalmente parecía no haber tiempo, Sheldon la penetraba con una fuerza inimaginable, ella sólo gemía y se retorcía de tanto placer y ya menos dolor. Él ya no tenía compasión y al sentir tanta gloria en todo su cuerpo se movía con vigor y ansiedad, no podía esperar, en cuanto parecía que saldría volvía a meter todo su órgano viril al cuerpo de su enamorada. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y cada que podía intentaba usar su vista panorámica y contemplar lo que tenía debajo del suyo: la perfección. Intento relajarse, pues sentía que la excitación era demasiada, nunca llegó a imaginar que Amy Farrah Fowler lo llegará a "prender" como lo ha hecho. La miro a los ojos y podía notar en ellos un resplandor único, comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar de su mano derecha y con desesperación y potencia puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Metió su lengua muy profundamente y oía a Amy hacer ruidos de satisfacción mientras intentaba moverse para que el coito siguiera, él empezó a tocar su seno izquierdo y sin querer lo apreto con fuerza, ella soltó un gemido de dolor y satisfacción, a él no pareció importarle, estaba tan metido dentro de la boca de su neurobilógica que incluso su mano jugueteaba con su pezón rozado y lo pellizcaba cada que tenía oportunidad. Levantó su rostro por un momento y con sus dos manos puso los brazos de Amy encima de su propia cabeza, con la mano derecha tomó sus muñecas y la dejo sin posibilidades de moverse, ella estaba en un sueño. No, definitivamente esto era mejor que un sueño. Mejor que cualquier aventura adentro del baño con Gerad. Él la miro detenidamente y algo dentro de sus entrañas lo domino, se acerco a los labios de su amada y comenzó a besarla con furia y pasión mientras que con sus caderas hacía movimientos bruscos y finos para poder introducirse en ella y ésta igualmente movía sus piernas y caderas para poder sentir más el órgano viril de su novio. La posición del "misionero" estaba dando frutos bastante positivos, sí se tratara de un experimento, éste hubiese tenido incluso un Premio Nobel. Retumbaban sus gemidos y gritos de amor en toda la habitación, hasta podía ser probable que los vecinos escucharan el relajo que esos dos científicos tenían. Parecería raro oír que en el departamento 314 hubiera actividad sexual extrema, porque al parecer en verdad estaban disfrutando sus cuerpos.

Por fin tomaron un pequeño descanso, Sheldon no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba compartiendo con Amy saliva, sudor, esperma y sobre todo, sus sentimientos. La miraba fijamente y pensaba que de verdad ella era importante, ¿cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo sucumbió al deseo más primitivo? Quizá era como todos decían, no sólo es sexo, es hacer el amor. De pronto, sintió un arrebato en sus entrañas y la tomó por la espalda alzándola a la altura perfecta para que pudieran acomodarse, él estaba sentado y ella se colocó encima de sus piernas. La contemplo un momento, esos senos tenían el tono perfecto, un tono lechoso que parecía llamarlo para que los lamiera por completo y mordisqueara con delicadeza, así lo hizo, besaba cada parte de su busto sin dejar algún espacio vacío, pasaba por su cuello y posteriormente a sus labios, mientras estaba embarcando en el mar de la boca de su amada, comenzó a menearla y subirla lentamente, ella le ayudó. Ascendía y bajaba su cuerpo para golpear sus glúteos con los muslos de su novio y notaba que su miembro se erectaba más y más, parecía que el joven físico parecía no tener límites en cuanto a la medida de su órgano viril, ella sentía un placer infinito y se movía con más fluidez, él la acariciaba por toda la espalda y sólo parecía disfrutar y mirar como los pechos blanquecinos de su princesa rebotaban justo ante sus ojos, la veía apretar los ojos y morderse los labios, parecía que lo estaban haciendo bien. Y quién diría que el apartamento 314 se llenaría de gritos de amor, podría ser seguro que hasta los vecinos escucharan el sonar de todos esos espasmos y se sorprenderían al imaginar que la habitante de ese departamento tuviera tan tremenda noche, porque en verdad parecían estar disfrutando de sus cuerpos.

Se tomaron un descanso, él le recogió el cabello que tenía alborotado en su cara, y vio de nuevo esos hermosos ojos verdes, se perdió en la luminosidad que éstos brindaban y se dio cuenta que de verdad su novia se veía muy diferente sin sus lentes y un poco desarreglada. Sus luceros hacían que él se perdiera y que comenzara a sentir algo en su estómago, parecía tener animales revoloteando dentro de su abdomen. Pasó sus dedos por la frente de su princesa, bajo a sus pómulos, a su cuello, a sus pechos y a su vientre; la contemplo y de verdad se dio cuenta que ella era su musa, la inspiración más grande que tenía. Amy Farrah Fowler de verdad le importaba, no quería dejar de sentirla. Quizá al fin comprendía al tonto de Leonard o a Howard cuando hablaban de Penny y Bernadett, no era sólo coito, era una forma inexplicable de tener relaciones y al mismo tiempo sentir algo en el pecho. Lo llamaban, hacer el amor. Comenzó a creer que eso estaba pasando, por primera vez creía saber que era el amor, nunca sintió algo así por su madre, sólo por ese cómodo asiento en el comedor, pero Amy, Amy destruyó cada estructura creada para ordenar los afectos de Sheldon. Ella llegó a derrumbar todos los estándares posibles, es la mujer que llegó a transformar a Sheldon Lee Cooper en un hippie lleno de deseos carnales. ¡Y qué importaba! Ahora eso ya no importaba, él estaba ahí, sintiéndola, viéndola en su total resplandor, siendo perfecta.

Luego de su pequeña pausa, nuestro protagonista favorito comenzó a sentir de nuevo ese deseo de ser uno con la neurociéntifica. Algo que nacía desde sus entrañas lo obligaba a actuar. Tomó la espalda de su amada y con un poco de fuerza la giro completamente, pudo al fin notar el contorno de su figura. Se notaba a grandes rasgos como caía el cabello hacía su espalda como una cascada, se veía la silueta de su cintura haciendo juego con su hermosa cadera y para terminar unos glúteos redondos y bien formados. No podía creer lo bella que era, y que todas esas prendas opaquen esa hermosa imagen, que en parte agradecía nadie podía mirarla más que él de esa forma, quería ser el único capaz de contemplarla. Suspiro un segundo, la miraba y la deseaba con más fuerza, había algo que lo atraía y no sabía que era. De pronto, sin pensarlo la agarró del vientre e hizo que se apoyara en sus brazos y rodillas, se coloco en la posición "doggy style". Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que hacía, pero lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Apreció de nuevo el cuerpo de su amada reina blanca y noto como un corazón se formaba con su cadera y sus glúetos, se veía tan apetitosa, y se percibía un olor muy atrayente. Luego de pasar las yemas de sus dedos por toda la espina dorsal de Amy, Sheldon se inclinó un poco hacía sus nalgas y metió su rostro al monte de Venus, su nariz recibió el olor aún más fuerte, era una fragancia dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo. Con un poco de miedo saco su lengua y la dirigió a lo más profundo del monte para poder alcanzar el punto de ebullición, comenzó a desplazar su lengua en círculos y podía sentir como el cuerpo de su princesa se retorcía al sentir la humedad que recibía. Después hacía movimientos rápidos con su órgano por todo el pequeño circulo del placer y en seguida pudo notar como algún líquido escurría de la vulva de su amada junto con un orgasmo increíblemente grande y poderoso que retumbo por toda la habitación y parecía haber tenido eco. Definitivamente se había mojado y el fluido era sin duda un elixir de todos dioses inexistentes. Saboreo el líquido proveniente de su novia, levantó su cabeza y su cuerpo. Ella temblaba por el éxtasis que había experimentado, él miro sus glúteos blancos y llamativos y sin siquiera notarlo su miembro se levanto a una altura sorprendente y le pedía a su cerebro introducirse en la vagina de su reina. Mojó su glande y tomó su órgano viril, se inclino hacía el cuerpo de su Dulcinea, y lentamente metió su miembro al vientre con olor a fresas, se oyó un fuerte grito, paró un segundo y con su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar el clítoris de su princesa para que ésta no sintiera tanta presión. Así fue. Amy lentamente se fue relajando y moviendo por sí sola, Sheldon finalmente se enderezó y pudo mirar toda la figura trasera de su musa, se percató de como su "socio" entraba y salía del trasero de su novia y sin saber por qué le parecía excitante y aún más cuando ella movía sus partes, lo volvía loco. Agarraba cada glúteo y lo movía hacía él con frenesí, sentía que al entrar y salir ella estaba aún más caliente por dentro, la movía más y más fuerte, Amy sólo gemía de placer y le pedía más, gritaba su nombre con fuerza y le decía que la hiciera suya. Él no resistía, y así lo hacía, quería hacerla suya y que él fuera suyo, susurraba su nombre y al igual que ella gemía sin parar, decía mil veces _¡__Oh sí! ¡Amy! _No paraba de disfrutar el banquete que tenía en frente y finalmente agarró la cadera de su novia y con fuerza la llevaba hacía su miembro, cada vez con más rigor y energía. La sentía, sentía como se tensaba por dentro y como apretaba su pene. No sabía si soportaría tanto placer, de pronto sintió algo muy extraño, una sensación de querer arrojar algo de su miembro, así que paró inmediatamente. Su respiración era agitada, se limpió el sudor de su frente y saco su miembro del cuerpo de su ahora mujer. Le hizo un gesto para que se volteará, ahí la tenía, de frente de nuevo, la agarro de la nuca y fuertemente la llevó a su boca, la besó con una potencia increíble que ella parecía querer desmayarse.

Él se recostó ahora, lo hizo por comodida

d, pero nunca imaginó que su princesa se aprovecharía de eso. Ella se paró en la cama, él pudo mirarla todo. _¡Buen Dios! Es..., perfecta, P_ensó mientras inspeccionaba cada rincón del cuerpo de su novia. Ella le dio una mirada pícara y se dispuso a continuar el juego. Se colocó justo arriba del vientre de su Cuddle y lentamente bajó hacía él. Con una mano agarro al pequeño (o más bien grande) amigo de su enamorado y lo ubicó precisamente en el lugar indicado, se dejó caer con suavidad.

_-¡AH! ¡AMY! -_Se oyó en toda la recamara-. _  
_

-¿Sí, Shelly? -Preguntó ella con tono travieso-.

-No..., nada. Continúa, por favor -dijo sin mirarla y con voz temblorosa-.

-Claro, mi amor -mencionó ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-.

Sheldon de repente notó esa palabra, amor. ¿Por qué le dijo amor? ¿Qué significaba eso? Su mente se empezaba a llenar de preguntar cuando de pronto sintió como Amy se movía lenta y suavemente, sentía como ella metía y sacaba sus miembro y como lo mojaba. Ella le tocaba el pecho y lo acariciaba mientras se desplazaba, hacia movimientos hacía todos lados, en círculos, de un lado a otro, adelante y atrás, pero el que definitivamente le fascino a su novio fue el de arriba y abajo. Parecía demente cada que ella se empujaba, ella tenía la idea de que él no aguantaría mucho y disfrutaba bastante ver su cara de satisfacción. Comenzó a moverse velozmente, él la tomó de la cintura y la ayudaba a moverse más agilmente, apretaba los ojos para aguantar y disfrutar sus últimos momentos. Amy comenzó a sentir el roce de su clítoris con el vientre de su físico favorito y eso hacía que empezara a producirse más placer, ella se empezaba a mover más y él no parecía resistir más.

-Para Amy, me voy a venir -decía él mientras intentaba con sus brazos que ella parara-.

-No, quiero que sigas. Estoy a punto, a punto de... -No terminó de hablar pero seguía moviéndose vertiginosamente, sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba y como apretaba el miembro de su novio. Sintió como poco a poco se mojaba mientras un fuerte gemido salió de su boca. Entretanto Sheldon la miraba y contemplaba su figura, la veía y sentía como se movía y como lo calentaba, la tomaba de la cintura y hacía que se moviera aunque deseaba que se detuviera. De pronto se percato de que su órgano viril estaba siendo oprimido por la vagina de su novia y sin saber cómo de pronto llegó al éxtasis y sintió como todo su semen salió disparado al útero de Amy-.

-_¡__AH! -_Se escucho simultaneamente un orgasmo de aproximadamente diez segundos. Amy se sostuvo del pecho de Sheldon, sus brazos temblaban. Él sentía como sus piernas se encontraban débiles. Ambos tenían la respiración pesada, no podían inhalar oxigeno, trataron de mantenerse calmados. Amy saco el miembro de su ahora hombre de su cuerpo, se acomodó a su lado derecho y cayó a su pecho. Pudo oír con pureza sus latidos y se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Él parecía seguir sin creer lo que había pasado, pero cuando percibió el calor del cuerpo de Amy en su tórax, se acercó a ella y aspiro el olor de su cabello. _Mmmmhhh..., fresas... _Sin pensarlo beso la cabeza de su novia y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

**Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero no pude desvelarme estos días para escribir. En fin, aquí el nuevo capi, espero que les haya gustado! Déjenme saberlo! Ya saben, sugerencias, críticas, todo se acepta. :D**

**Pronto la continuación, lo prometo. :)**

**Y recuerden Larga vida al SHAMY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**MIL DISCULPAS POR AUSENTARME BASTANTE TIEMPO Y NO ESCRIBIR CADA NOCHE COMO CASI SIEMPRE INTENTO, PERO ME LLEGARON NOCHES EN QUE CAÍA RENDIDA Y EN LAS MAÑANAS O TARDES NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO. ADEMÁS, PASE POR UN BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR, BUSCABA IDEAS Y CASI NINGUNA ME GUSTABA. BUENO... AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS DE "¿AMY IMPORTANTE?" Tuve que ver el episodio 06 de la temporada actual (7) para inspirarme un poco. XD En fin..., ¡DISFRUTEN!**

Era la mañana de un domingo, a penas daban algunos rayos de sol al departamento 314, un hombre delgado y desnudo pudo contemplarlos, fue despertando poco a poco y al tener los ojos completamente abiertos notó algo singular, no estaba en su cama y tenía algo cerca de él, algo que transmitía calor.

_¡Buen Dios! ¡No fue un sueño! _Pensó mientras daba un pequeño brinco al ver a su novia totalmente dormida y acurrucada de su lado derecho y para su sorpresa, también estaba desnuda. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! _Comenzaba a voltear a todos lados con cierto pánico sin saber qué movimiento realizar.

**¡Cálmate! **¿Por qué debería calmarme? Estoy desnudo en casa de Amy, y peor aún, ¡Amy está aquí! **¿****Ahora te vas a arrepentir de lo que hicimos anoche? ¿En serio? **N-no sé lo que pasó anoche. No lo recuerdo. **Deja de actuar como un idiota de nuevo y voltea a verla... **-Así lo hizo- **Mírala, contempla su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabello, su hermosa y perfecta figura. Ahora recuerda todo lo que nos hizo sentir ayer y lo maravilloso que se sintió ser amado por primera vez. -**Sheldon parecía comenzar a poner una cara de Koala al instante de ver a Amy, pero ahora su rostro se veía diferente, en realidad parecía una mirada de Koala mejorada-. ¿Qué me hizo esta vixen? ¿Por qué tengo una sonrisa en el rostro al verla? ¿Por qué se me han quitado las ganas de ir corriendo a mi departamento a hacerme una ducha completa? **Amor. **¿Amor? **Sí, amor. Ayer te desconcertaste cuando ella te dijo "amor", porque en realidad no conoces muy bien el significado de esa palabra, pero no hace falta buscarlo en Google, lo tienes de tu lado derecho. **¿Amy? ¿Amy es igual a amor? ¡Qué ridiculez! Eso no tiene nada de lógica común. **¡Buen Dios! Te hace sentir bien, eso es el amor. La comodidad, el sentirse feliz y ella nos hace felices. **Mmmmhhh... **Amy te importa y lo sabes. **No..., no sé... **Entonces, ¿por qué tuviste coito con ella? **Yo...Yo, no sé... **¡Buen Dios! Eres exasperante...**

De pronto Amy comenzó a moverse un poco e hizo algunos gemidos, Sheldon sintió escalofríos al sentir los pies de su novia sobre los suyos y al escuchar los sonidos provenientes de su diafragma que sólo le recordaban la noche anterior. Miro de nuevo a todos lados y decidiéndose lentamente fue retirando su cuerpo de la cama.

Un ligero ruido la despertó, parecía que habían sido los vecinos del piso de arriba que estaban haciendo un ligero cambio en la posición de los muebles. Amy se rascó los ojos con ambas manos y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Estiro sus manos y de su boca salió un pequeño bostezo que fue tapado por su mano derecha, no sintió ningún cuerpo en ambos lados de la cama, al parecer Sheldon se había levantado y ella no lo había siquiera notado. Se levantó en seguida preguntándose donde estaría su ahora ferviente amante. Se colocó sus pantuflas y fue directo al baño para ver sí su novio de casualidad se encontraba ahí, no lo encontró, pero se dispuso a arreglarse un poco ya que estaba algo despeina y despintada por la gran noche que tuvo. En cuanto terminó se dirigió a la sala pensando que él estaría ahí, se equivoco. Vio de reojo la cocina y tampoco estaba ahí, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba él? _Oh, quizá fue por el desayuno, qué considerado es, _pensó Amy. Para no verse mal, ella fue a ducharse rápidamente, eligió su ropa y comenzó a decorar la mesa para el gran desayuno, pero algo ocurrió, él nunca llegó...

Unos momentos antes alguien llegaba al apartamento 4A.

-Sheldon, ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche? Me tenías preocupado, marque a tu celular y al de Amy y los dos me mandaron a buzón de voz -preguntó Leonard un poco enojado y con preocupación.

-Oh... Lo siento, me quedé dormido en casa de Amy.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí Leonard, me quedé dormido -dijo Sheldon dirigiéndose a su asiento en el sillón-, no sé por qué te sorprende, no es que ella hubiésemos hecho algo en particular como tener contacto físico -comenzaba a darle tics por todo el rostro-.

-Sheldon, ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué sí estoy bien? Claro que no Leonard, tuve un descanso inestable y además no dormí en mi cama, cómo preguntas que sí estoy bien cuando la respuesta es obvia.

-¿Por qué te quedaste a dormir con Amy, Sheldon?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Leonard.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Lo hicieron verdad? ¡Tú y Amy tuvieron sexo! ¡Oh por Dios! -Leonard comenzaba a saltar y hacer ademanes extraños.

-Leonard, baja la voz, alguien podría oírte, sobre todo la comunicativa de Penny.

-¡No lo negaste! ¡Lo hicieron! ¡Qué mierda! ¿Cómo ha pasado eso, Sheldon? ¿Estaban ebrios? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-No hace falta que te cuente algo que no ha pasado. Deja de ser tan exasperante.

-Sí no me lo cuentas, iré con Penny a decírselo, ella se encargara de que todo mundo lo sepa.

-Bien... Te lo diré, pero más te vale mantener la boca callada, Leonard.

-Oh por Dios... -susurro Leonard, Sheldon comenzó a explicarle con detalles lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Una hora después...

-Entonces, ¿te fuiste sin decir nada o siquiera dejar una nota?

-Bueno, es lo que comúnmente veo que hace Penny cuando ha tenido coito contigo en una noche de ebriedad...

-¡Sheldon! Eres un imbécil... Eso sólo sirve para el sexo femenino y, ¡eso no significa que no me duela que se vaya sin avisar! Amy debe estar destrozada... Debes marcarle.

-No, ¿para qué? No creo que la doctora Fowler se sienta mal respecto a esto, ella no se dejaría llevar por tonterías como esa de que un hombre debe llevarle el desayuno a la mujer después de tener una noche de coito placentero.

-¿Placentero? ¿No que no lo habías disfrutado porque estabas en trance?

-Bueno..., quizá haya percibido un poco de dicha al estar con ella. Pero no lo disfrute.

-¡Dios Sheldon! Amy se ha de ver vuelto loca al no verte en su departamento. Debes llamarla, ¡ahora!

-Bien, bien. Que humor, Leonard. Sí no te conociera diría que no has tenido relaciones íntimas con Penny -dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo, Leonard lo miro con el ceño fruncido-. Al parecer tendré que llamar a Amy más tarde.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi celular se ha quedado sin batería.

-Te he dicho que desde ayer te he estado llamando y me mandó a buzón de voz.

-Mmmmhhh... Bueno, pondré a cargar el celular, en unas horas llamaré a Amy.

-Eres un idiota... -dijo Leonard para sus adentros.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Sheldon desconcertado al no escuchar a su amigo, estaba distraído pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

-Nada, sólo no vengas a chillar conmigo cuando Amy haga algo respecto a esto.

-Amy no hará nada, tuvo lo que tanto quería, ¿por qué habría de enojarse conmigo?

_¡Dios! Será un genio para las ciencias, pero en la materia social Sheldon de verdad es un estúpido. _Pensó Leonard mientras se levantaba del sofá para ir por una taza de café.

-¡Hijo de perra! -Se escucho un fuerte sonido de la puerta al azotarse- ¿Qué le has hecho a Amy? -Preguntó Penny enfadada- ¡Mierda, dime! -Los amigos cruzaron miradas desconcertadas-

**Siento que haya sido corto, prometo un nuevo capítulo pronto! Las ideas brotan por mi mente, espero les guste! :D**

**Dejen REVIEWS! Necesito saber sí les gusta o cambio el rumbo del fic..**


	14. Chapter 14

-¿Qué pasa Penny? -Preguntó Leonard tratando de ignorar lo que ya sabía.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Este idiota se ha pasado de la raya! Amy me marco llorando, empezaba a hablar como una suicida, pero sólo decía "Es que, Sheldon...". Gracias a Dios hice que entrara en razón y aún así no me explico nada, terminó cortando la llamada diciendo que saldría a caminar con un mono llamado Ricky. Así que, ¿qué le hiciste sabelotodo?

-Y-yo... -Sheldon se ruborizo y parecía nervioso.

-¡Dios! Responde Sheldon -Penny tomó un suspiro fuerte-. Mira, Amy no parecía hablarme como antes cuando se sentía mal por algo tuyo, ahora parecía totalmente diferente y realmente sonaba mal. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? Puedes confiar en mi, cariño -Leonard le dio una mirada a su amigo asintiendo para que le contara a Penny lo que había sucedido.

-Bueno... -Sheldon volvió a relatar la historia que había ocurrido ayer por la tarde, sin perder detalle alguno, él sabía que todos los detalles importaban sí en realidad quería ayuda.

Unos momentos después Penny parecía estar sacando lágrimas de su rostro, por momentos se quedaba con la boca abierta y en otras simplemente suspiraba. Ella simplemente no podía creer que sus amigos tuvieran la intimidad después de tantos años, sin embargo parecía muy pronto conociendo a Sheldon. No lo podía imaginar, su excéntrico amigo se había rendido ante el amor y se había entregado a la mujer (quizá la única) que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto, escucho la parte final de la historia y pareció no agradarle bastante.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -Dijo ella levantándose del sofá.

-Me fui, Penny. Deberías prestar más atención -mencionó él sin darse cuenta de lo grave de la situación.

-¡Oh por Dios, Sheldon! ¿Qué has hecho?

-Ya te lo dije Penny. ¿Por qué necesitas que lo repita?

-Eres un idiota...

-Ya se lo dije -dijo Leonard.

-¿Por qué dicen eso? Tengo un IQ de 187, ¿cómo podría ser yo un idiota?

-Cariño -dijo Penny suspirando-, me sorprende que hayas tenido relaciones con Amy y que le hayas demostrado que le importas. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de verdad; pero con esto, con esto has mandado todo a la mierda. Conozco a Amy, ella se ha de ver sentido en el paraíso, ha de ver creído que tú la amabas y que ahora todo sería diferente, pero olvidó que tú eres Sheldon, una especia rara de otro planeta inexistente... Y al recordárselo, ella cayó de lo más alto y se estampo contra el suelo. Ay, cariño. Esto no será nada fácil de arreglar... ¿Ya le marcaste a su celular?

-No, mi teléfono se está recargando. En cuanto esté listo le llamaré.

-Hazlo ahora -dijo Penny molesta.

-Pero mi celular debe tener toda la capacidad de batería para poder funcionar correctamente.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Sólo hazlo! -Dijo Leonard algo frustrado.

-Está bien, está bien. Que humor... -Sheldon se dirigió hasta su aparato móvil y marcó el número de Amy- Pero, ¿qué diré cuando me conteste?

-Dirás que tuve un problema y te marqué en la mañana -dijo Leonard-, tenemos que ayudarte a salir de esta o perderás a la mujer capaz de soportarte para toda la vida. De pronto Sheldon escucho la voz de Amy.

-"Hola

-¡Hola dra Fowler! -pero Amy siguió hablando.

-"esta es Amy Farrah Fowler. Ahora no me encuentro disponible, pero deja tu recado y me comunicaré lo más pronto posible." -Sheldon se quedo pasmado, ella tenía la misma costumbre de cargar su teléfono sí lo veía sin batería. Esto era extraño y sin querer frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Penny.

-Amy tiene apagado el celular.

-Bueno, quizá haya olvidado prenderlo, como tú -mencionó Leonard.

-Ella me marco, cariño -dijo Penny.

-Entonces lo apago -dijo Leonard desconcertado.

-Leonard, no digas las cosas que son obvias. Ves, por eso te digo que eres exasperante.

-Oh, ¡cállate! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Esperar a mañana para que ella se comunique conmigo. Tengo entendido que el dictamen social dice que cuando una mujer está enojada es mejor esperar a que el enfado se pase.

-Vaya que eres un bobito, cariño... Pero, sí eso es lo que quieres, adelante. Sólo espero que Amy no esté tan molesta -dijo Penny-. Ahora, quiero que pienses en esto Sheldon. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, te va a aceptar tanto y ver esas patologías tan adorables como mi Bestie, así que, piensa bien en lo que harás y cómo lo llevarás a cabo.

-Yo... -Sheldon se quedo en silencio-.

-Sé que es difícil para ti llevar una relación. Te entiendo cariño, a penas vas llegando a la adolescencia y no quieres que alguien te rompa ese coranzoncito que has estado guardando por años. Pero estoy segura que Amy jamás intentaría lastimarte, en este caso tú has sido el que la ha lastimado, sin darte cuenta que es lo peor, sin embargo, deberías reflexionar sobre ello -Leonard se sorprendía de como Penny se dirigía a Sheldon como sí fuera un niño pequeño.

-Bueno, Penny... Yo nunca me he sentido bien con las relaciones sociales, me es muy complicado y creo que estás al tanto de eso. Con Amy ha sido diferente y he llegado a sentir un gran afecto por ella, sólo que, me asusta todo lo que está pasando, desde que conocí a Amy me siento extraño. Me da miedo acercarme a ella, pero hay veces que siento que debo hacerlo, son impulsos que no quiero que me dominen. No puedo decirle todo lo que me hace sentir, ni puedo tocarla como quisiera -sus dos amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos-, pero no significa que no lo desee. Mi padre obligaba a mi madre a besarlo y tener coito y yo sólo oía los gritos de mamá desde mi cuarto, él nunca fue muy afectivo y cuando lo era sólo lo hacía siendo agresivo, mis hermanos eran muy bromistas conmigo y se burlaban de mi por todo lo que hacía, los demás niños me miraban con asco y se alejaban de mi. La única persona que fue capaz de abrazarme con sinceridad fue memaw, ella ha sido la única además de ti, Penny a la que he podido abrazar con confianza. Con Amy pasa algo muy raro, me da pánico, pues, cuando quiero acercarme a ella, mi corazón empieza a tener taquicardias, mi sistema nervioso simpático se ejerce sobre las glándulas sudoríparas produciendo transpiración en mis manos y frente, mi fonación no cumple con su función y me quedo sin habla, es ahí donde me abstengo para frenar todos esos síntomas.

-¡Oh por Dios! -Exclamó Penny- No entendí casi todo de lo que dijiste, pero ahora sé que, ¡estás enamorado de Amy! -Los dos mejores amigos se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué dices esas tonterías Penny? -Preguntó Sheldon un poco molesto.

-Oh, cariño. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

**Me encanta el rumbo que va tomando el Fic, tengo muchas sorpresas para ustedes. Espero les esté gustando el fic. Dejen sus Reviews, no saben cómo lo aprecio. :D **

**Ohh! Les dejo este vídeo, a mi me fascino y me ayuda a inspirarme: watch?v=cZqSYeni2hM**

**¡VIVA SHAMY!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sheldon estaba en su habitación, sólo pensaba en todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigos "_Debes pedirle disculpas." "Ve con ella y dale algún regalo para que te disculpe." "Necesitas ser romántico." "Sí no haces algo la perderás para siempre." __  
_

_-_¡Buen Dios! Esto es difícil, yo nunca pido disculpas. **Claro, ya lo has hecho. ¿No recuerdas esa tarde en el laboratorio de Amy? ¿O las veces que has ido a tocar su puerta para disculparte? **Eso es totalmente diferente. **¡Claro que lo es! Ahora sí que lo has arruinado. Debes hacer algo, ¡ahora! **Es muy tarde, ¿qué podría hacer? **Eres un idiota. **No soy idiota, ahora, cállate, intento dormir. **  
**

Sheldon después de unos minutos cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

FLASH BACK AMY.

_Ha pasado ya una hora desde que me levante y Sheldon no ha vuelto. Quizá se tuvo que ir por algo del trabajo, pero hoy es domingo... ¡Tal vez se fue por Leonard! Sí, eso debe ser... Debería llamarle para saber sí todo está en orden. Sólo espero que no esté huyendo de mi... _Amy marcó al celular de Sheldon, pero él nunca respondió. De pronto al oír la voz de la contestadora para el buzón de voz, las mejillas de Amy comenzaron a humedecerse por algunas lágrimas que caían de su rostro. ¿Sheldon la estaba evitando después de esa noche de placer y amor? No, no podía ser cierto, ¿o sí? Quizá se haya arrepentido, como siempre lo hacía. ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Iría a buscarlo? Su mente se llenaba de preguntas y ninguna parecía tener respuestas. Sólo sollozaba e intentaba calmarse. Sin embargo, seguía pensando, su novio se había ido sin decir nada, en las películas o series de televisión eso siempre significa que la madrugada de coito no había significado algo importante. ¿Podría ser? No, Sheldon no era así. Volvió a marcar a su teléfono, nada. Otra vez y otra vez hasta que llegó la centésima vez, ya sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. No lo podía creer, su novio la había dejado como una zorra en un hotel barato.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? He sido una estúpida._ Pensó. Necesito_ salir de aquí ahora... Ya no quiero esto, no más... No soy una maldita prostituta, soy su novia. ¡Era su ex-novia! _Amy tomó su mochila, empaco algunas cosas que necesitaba, entre ellas su lap-top, un celular escondido en su armario, ropa, sus hojas acerca de su más reciente investigación y una botella de vino guardada en la alacena. Salió de su departamento y se dirigió a tocar la puerta de a lado.

-Hola, Señor Harrison -el señor Harrison era un señor de treinta y cinco años aproximadamente, era alto y de tez blanca, tenía unos ojos grises, y era totalmente apuesto, y sobre todo muy caballeroso. Sin embargo, parecía sorprendido por la visita de su vecina-. ¿Podría pedirle un favor?

-Claro, señorita Amy. Dígame.

**-T.M.T. (Tiempo Más Tarde)-**

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, señor Harrison. Perdone las molestias.

-Oh, para nada. No se preocupe. Yo la mantendré al tanto de todo por vía Skype, por lo pronto, disfrute su viaje.

_De verdad espero disfrutarlo- pensó Amy -_Muchas gracias, nos vemos pronto -Amy se retiró y fue directo al elevador.

* * *

**Más o menos a las 11 pm en el departamento 4A.**

-Pero Amy...

-No me hables nunca más, Sheldon Cooper. Me arrepiento de haberte conocido, no quiero verte jamás.

-No, tú no puedes decir eso.

-Lo digo y te lo confirmo. Adiós -Amy salió del departamento y azotó la puerta.

-¿A-Amy? ¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¡Amyyy!

Sheldon comenzaba a gritar por todo el apartamento y de pronto, despertó.

Fue un sueño, ¡gracias a Dios que fue un sueño! **Obvio fue un sueño, un sueño que muy pronto se hará realidad. **No digas tonterías. Amy no se irá de mi lado, tenemos un acuerdo de relación y específicamente dice que sí quisiera terminar conmigo, debe darme un documento firmado y con 72 horas de anticipación. **Oh sí, eso seguro la detendrá... ¿Por qué no le marcas? **Quizá sea una buena idea, lo haré. -Sheldon marcó al número telefónico de su novia, por fin sonó el "tutu" que esperaba. Pero, de pronto la llamada se cortó. ¿Amy le había colgado? Imposible. Lo intento de nuevo, pasó lo mismo. Otra vez, aún sin un resultado positivo-. ¿Por qué no contesta? ¿De verdad estará molesta conmigo? **¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que está contenta por lo que le hiciste? **Yo no le hice nada. **Entonces, ¿por qué ignora tus llamadas? ¿Por qué no te ha llamado o mandado algún mensaje o e-mail? **Ella no me está ignorando, te lo demostraré.

Sheldon se levantó de la cama y se puso una ropa limpia rápidamente, era la de emergencia. Se amaró sus zapatos, tomó dinero, su celular y su chamarra, se colocó la mochila disponiéndose a irse. ¿A estás horas? ¿Sin pantalones de auto-bus? Antes de partir, tomó algo en una cajita azul y se dispuso a tomar una cerveza y llevar unas dos para el camino, según él para darse valor. Se marcho de su departamento a las 11:30pm, eso significaba que llegaría al apartamento 314 a las 12:00am. _¡Dios me libre de todo abusador! _Pensó. _No sé lo que hago, pero aquí voy. Deidad de la que dudo, ayúdame y no me abandones como a tu hijo crucificado...__  
_

_-**T.M.T-**_

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Sheldon se tambaleaba un poco, pero lograba sostenerse. Por fin llegó al número 314. Se puso frió y tieso, su cuerpo no se movía. No sabía en realidad qué hacía ahí, o quizá tenía miedo de recordarlo.

**Ella es importante, toca -**escucho hablar a su cerebro, de nuevo-.

-Knock knock knock, Amy.

-Knock knock knock. Amy.

-Knock knock knock. Amy.

Nadie respondía y su oído vulcano un poco perjudicado por el alcohol no lo ayudaba mucho. Tocó unas veces más, aún nada. Miro su reloj de mano, eran las 12:30am y su novia aún no salía a abrirle la puerta. Tocó más fuerte, ausencia de sonido. ¿Por qué no le abría? ¿Por qué lo ignoraba? ¿Por qué no le contestaba? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Comenzó a golpear su rostro en la puerta de Amy, haciéndose preguntas sin respuesta aparente. Cayó rendido y se sentó sobre la entrada del departamento. _La voy a esperar. No importa sí no está y llega mañana, la voy a esperar. Tiene que ver su regalo. Tiene que verme. Tengo que verla..._ Suspiro fuertemente al tener ese último pensamiento.Lentamente el sueño se fue apoderando de Sheldon, sus ojos se volvieron pesados y sucumbió ante el deseo de una siesta.

-Hey -alguien lo golpeaba en el hombro-. Hey, amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú quién eres? -Pregunto Sheldon tratando de despertar, le dolía la espalda y sentía todo su cuerpo adormilado.

-¿Buscas a la señorita Fowler? -Sheldon abrió rápidamente los ojos.

-Sí, precisamente. ¿Cómo sabes? -Dijo entrecerrando sus luceros azules y mirando de arriba a abajo al jóven Harrison.

-Ella mencionó ayer que quizá algún amigo o amiga vendría a buscarle y me pidió que les diera esto -le estiro a Sheldon una hoja-.

-Mmmmhhh... Ella me había dicho que no le hablaba a nadie de aquí. ¿Usted por qué tiene esto?

-Bueno, muy raramente hablamos, únicamente un "buenos días" es suficiente. Además como ella dijo que saldría solamente me pidió el favor.

-Ya veo. Bueno, puedes irte ya.

-De acuerdo. Que descortés -dijo murmurando.

_¿Amy salió? ¿Desde cuándo sale tan temprano los lunes? Bueno, quizá tenga alguna nueva investigación acerca de sus tontitos monos. _Pensó Sheldon mientras desdoblaba la hoja. Al leerla por primera vez, él abrió sus ojos como platos y dejo caer su mano derecha. _No, no, no, no... No Amy... ¡Oh boy! ¿Qué he hecho?_

**_Hasta aquí por hoy, lamento no haber escrito. Odio tener tantas ideas y no poder plasmarlas. Es horrible. Espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen Reviews, me ayudan mucho, se los aseguro. _**

**_VIVA SHAMY! _**


	16. Chapter 16

Leonard estaba preocupado, su amigo había entrado a su casa a las 8 am sin decir ninguna palabra, se cambio y fueron a trabajar, en el transcurso no hablo ni hizo alguno de sus juegos que siempre hace. Al regresar no hizo nada más que irse directamente hacía su habitación, ¿habría peleado con Amy? No, de ser así le hubiese dicho, ¿no? _¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué Sheldon tiene que hacerlo todo tan complicado? pensó su amigo._

Leonard tocó la puerta. -Sheldon, ¿qué ha pasado?

-¡Lárgate de aquí! -Leonard percibió la voz de su amiga ronca, con sollozo y escucho como sí su nariz tuviera congestión nasal.

-¿Sheldon? ¿Estás bien?

-¿No has oído? ¡Largo!

_Oh Dios... Tengo que entrar. Esto no está nada bien. _-Sheldon -dijo abriendo la puerta. Para su sorpresa, vio a un Sheldon con ojos rojizos, nariz congestionada, cara llena de lágrimas y su cuerpo en posición fetal. _¿Qué mierda ha pasado?, pensó Leonard. -_Sheldon, ¿qué pasó?

-Todo, todo pasó...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Sheldon estiro la mano y Leonard vio una hoja blanca doblada, la tomó y la comenzó a leer.

-¡Oh mi Dios! No puede ser verdad. ¿Ella te lo dio?

-No, en realidad ella no estaba en su apartamento y un vecino por la mañana me lo ha entregado, no dijo más, sólo que Amy le pidió de favor que me lo diera y que salió.

-¿Qué? Oh, Sheldon... ¿Qué harás ahora?

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-¡Ir tras ella! ¡Luchar por ella! Tienes un C.I de 187, ¿de verdad no harás nada?

-No es necesario, ella ya ha terminado el acuerdo de relación. Ahí está en la hoja, con todas las palabras necesarias -Sheldon dejo de ver a su compañero y de nuevo volvió a la posición fetal.

-Sheldon, yo..., lo siento mucho -Leonard trato de ser buen amigo.

-Bueno, yo también lo siento y eso no cambiará nada, ¿o sí?

Leonard prefirió darle espacio a su científico amigo, sabía que no era muy bueno en estas cosas sociales pero, ¿cómo le afectaría esto? La primera vez que rompió con Amy, él había conseguido muchísimos gatos y en esos momentos ni siquiera eran tan cercanos, ahora, ellos habían tenido sexo y estaban más fusionados que nunca. En cuanto Leonard salió de la habitación, Shelly comenzó a llorar, no sabía por qué lloraba, simplemente sus conductos lagrimales actuaban. No podía dejar de leer el documento que tenía en sus manos.

* * *

Por este medio quiero poner mi deseo de llevar a cabo el apartado 42 del Acuerdo de Relacion de Novios.

Llevando yo, Amy Farrah Fowler el nombre de "la novia", y teniendo en cuenta el plazo de setenta y dos horas pido al Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, llamado "el novio", que se concluya esta relación. Las razones no son relevantes y me reservo cualquier comentario impropio para llevar acabo dicha petición. Estaré de acuerdo en que el Dr. Cooper me mande a mi correo electrónico la aceptación y actualización de nuestro estatus social, además pongo como anticipo aquí que no volveré a tener una vinculación con tal, ni siquiera una "amistad hombre/mujer o científico/científica".

Puesto todo en orden, esperare el correo electrónico.

Amy Farrah Fowler.

Phd.

* * *

**Te dije que esto pasaría. **Oh, cállate... Ahora no. **Deberíamos hacer algo. **Creo que ya hemos hecho suficiente. **Podríamos recuperarla, tal como lo ha dicho Leonard. **¿Cómo? No contesta su teléfono, los mensajes, en su departamento, ni en Skype. **¿****En su trabajo? **Ya es muy tarde, no creo que esté ahí. **Ella no tiene nada más que hacer, ¿dónde crees que se encontraría para distraerse? **En el trabajo. ¡Exacto! **Ahora sí estamos de acuerdo en algo. **

Sheldon marco a la Universidad donde trabajaba Amy, al parecer había tono, aún seguían trabajando. _Menos mal. _

-Universidad de California, Los Angeles. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Muy buenas tardes, habla el Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Me gustaría hablar al departamento de Neurobiología, con la Dr. Fowler.

-¿Es usted familiar?

-Ella es... -_¿Lo sigue siendo?-, _es mi novia.

-Oh. Permítame -Sheldon escucho una pequeña risa y a la mujer que lo atendía tocando el teclado. -¿Dr. Cooper?

-Sí.

-Lamento informarle que su novia, la Dra. Fowler, ha renunciado a la universidad esta mañana.

_¿Qué? -_Oh. Pensé que no lo haría -dijo Sheldon tratando de disimular.

-Pues, al parecer sí lo hizo y es muy extraño ya que, ella estaba dentro de una investigación que podría dejarle un Premio Nobel, al parecer.

-Gracias. Adiós -Sheldon colgó bruscamente-. ¿_Qué he hecho? ¿Dónde estás, Amy? ¿Dónde?_

**_Es poco, lo sé. Pero intento llevar las cosas con calma y que ustedes se pongan tens s. 7u7_**

**_¡Espero les guste! Reviews, por favor. Pronto nuevo cap, es una promesa. Oh, y por cierto. Ayer, 12-12-13 Mayim cumplió 38 añitos. ¡FELICIDADES MAYIM por darnos a la poderosa Amy que nos cautiva en cada capítulo! ¡Viva Shamy!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**En la mañana de ese mismo lunes.**

-Buenos días señorita, ¿me permite su boleto?

-Sí, claro. _Espero no arrepentirme de esto, bueno, quizá no pueda estar más arrepentida después de haberme entregado por primera vez y que me hayan tratado como una prostituta. Tal vez mi madre se alegre de verme, aunque dudo que le agrade saber que renuncié..._

_-_Aquí tiene señorita, puede pasar. Disfrute su viaje.

-Sí, gracias -Amy se adentro al avión y se sentó en el asiento había comprado un boleto para estar en primera clase en un tren (el cual le recordaba a Sheldon) con destino a Glendale. Fue una decisión difícil, pero necesitaba ver a su madre y a su familia. Ya no quería volver a ver a Sheldon, aunque eso significara también dejar a los amigos que había creado. Así siempre había sido su vida, llena de decepciones. _Ya he tenido suficiente, creo que será mejor volver a ser la Amy Farrah Fowler de antes. Mi único amor volverá a ser la cienca... _Amy se sentó y miro por la vente, veía como dejaba atrás Pasadena y a todo lo que había vivido, al menos eso quería, sin notarlo cayó rendida ante el sueño mientras llegaba a su destino.

* * *

-Hola Amy -se escucho una voz muy atractiva y al voltear pudo notar un hombro recargado sobre un casillero.

-Ho-hola James... -Dijo una Amy de aproximadamente catorce años, con gafas grandes, su típica ropa y con algunas imperfecciones en el rostro, agachando la cabeza y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

-Me he dado cuenta que eres muy lista y que además te me quedas viendo mucho en clase -alzó la ceja.

-¿Tú-tú te has dado cuenta de que te veo? -se sonrojó.

-Claro, yo también soy listo. Tan listo que he planeado invitarte a salir -terminó con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿T-tú quieres sa-salir conmigo? -Alzó el rostro con una mirada esperanzada.

-Por supuesto. ¡Oh! Pero, lo había olvidado..., tengo ese tonto proyecto de química, y también el de física y son para mañana. Lo siento hoy no es nuestro día de suerte... -Dijo agachando su mirada y dándole una sonrisa quebrada.

-Yo... -Suspiro- Yo podría ayudarte James, soy muy buena en las ciencias -dijo sonriente.

-Eres buena en todo -sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_¡Él cree que soy buena en todo! ¡AH! James, el chico de mis sueños, por fin notó mi existencia. _

**T.M.T**

-¡Mamá! Vuelvo en un rato, voy a ayudar a un amigo en una tarea. _Espero me deje ir._

_-¿_Con un hombre? ¿Qué te pasa Amy Farrah Fowler? ¡Así nunca llegarás a tener tu doctorado!

-No, ¡quise decir amiga, amiga mujer!

-Qué raro... Tú no tienes amigas, me alegra saber que alguien te habla. Te quiero aquí en dos horas.

-Pero mamá..., es un trabajo pesado...

-¡Ya te dije! ¡No quiero que te vayas de vaga!

-Está bien, madre...

**Llegando a casa de James.**

_Aquí vamos. -_Amy toco la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! -James abrió, la miro con una amplia sonrisa y la escaneo de arriba a abajo. -Hey, hola.

-Ho-Hola... Yo, vine para nuestra cita.

-¿Nuestra cita? ¡Oh, sí! Claro... Pasa.

-Gracias -Amy entro a la casa y era tan diferente a la suya, llena de vida y no con muebles viejos y con colores grises, vio que tenían muchas fotografías llenas de sonrisas mientras que las suyas eran con seriedad, además las fotos de James estaban llenas de más adolescentes, él tenía amigos. No sabía por qué, pero quería la vida de James, una vida alegre.

-Entonces... ¿Empezamos con los proyectos?

-Bueno..., yo creí que empezaríamos con alguna interacción.

-Oh, lo siento es que, estos proyectos están muy atrasados... Sí no puedes ayudarme, mejor me voy con un amigo a que me apoye.

-No, no. Yo, te ayudaré. Enséñame las hojas.

-Ten -el joven le tendió unas cincuenta páginas a Amy.

-No es tan difícil -dijo ella.

-Bueno, es que tú eres buena para todo, como te dije.

-Empecemos de una vez, sólo tengo dos horas.

-Adelante.

**T.M.T**

-Por fin he acabado. _Porque tú no hiciste nada..._

_-_Oh, Amy. Muchas gracias.

-De nada, James. Fue un placer, ahora... ¿Podríamos tener un momento?

-Claro. ¡Oh! Pero, ¿ya viste la hora? Tan rápido han pasado ya las dos horas, deberías irte o tu mamá podría castigarte.

_¡Rayos! -_Tienes razón, será mejor irme. Pero, te volveré a ver, ¿verdad? Para..., la cita.

-Claro que sí, nena -le toco el cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_¡Oh, Dios! ¡Me está tocando! -_Pe-perfecto.

-Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

Amy fue a casa muy feliz después de esta "cita" tan rara, pero eso no importaba ella por fin había tenido una cita. Llegó justo a tiempo y su madre no pudo regañarla como hubiese deseado, pero notó algo raro en su hija, algo muy raro...

**Al día siguiente.**

_Hoy veré a James y le preguntaré sí quiere ir por un helado. ¡Sí! _Amy sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes, saltaba por el corredor y esperaba ver a James en la cancha de fútbol. _¿Dónde se habrá metido? _De pronto escucho unas voces, parecía la de su amado.

-Entonces, ¿la besaste?

-Pues, sí... En la mejilla...

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No te creo! ¡Besaste y tocaste a Amy cara de mono-perico!

-¡Cállate! Fue por sacar una buena calificación en los proyectos, necesitaba a la Nerd.

-Jajajajaja y supongo que tendrías sexo con ella sí necesitaras pasar una materia.

-No, claro que no. ¡Que asco!

_¿Le-Le doy asco? _Amy comenzó a sollozar. _Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me dicen así? Yo sólo quiero caerles bien. _Los dos muchachos escucharon lágrimas y salieron del salón de biología, vieron a Amy correr por el pasillo y uno de ellos grito.

-Sí, ¡corre mono-perico! ¡Nadie te quiere! ¡NADIE!

* * *

-Señorita, ¿señorita?

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno, no sé. Sólo que el señor de enfrente me ha dicho que usted ha estado moviéndose muy bruscamente.

-Oh, lo siento. Lo siento mucho, gracias por despertarme.

-No hay de que.

_Un sueño, fue sólo un sueño... Quisiera que Sheldon también se vuelva un sueño, al igual que ese estúpido James... ¡Ah!... Bueno, por fin hemos llegado._

**_Aquí el nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado. Prometo tener el nuevo en un día o dos. ¡Dejes sus Reviews! De verdad me inspiran. Gracias por leer._**


	18. Chapter 18

_Bueno, ya estoy aquí, es hora. No mejor me voy. No, ¡ármate de valor, Amy Farrah Fowler! ¡No es posible que puedas más con diez monos que fuman que con tu madre! Toca, ¡ya!_

-Knock, Knock -al pasar unos minutos se abrió la puerta.

-¿Amy? ¡Hija! ¡Que agradable sorpresa!

-Hola, madre.

-Oh, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Pasa, pasa.

-Gracias, madre. Que amable de tu parte.

-Vienes con maleta, ¿estás de vacaciones?

-Sí, podría decirse -Amy se adentro a la casa de su progenitora y se dio cuenta que casi nada había cambiado, todavía olía a muebles viejos.

-¿Podría decirse? Explícate Amy Farrah Fowler -dijo la madre con el tono que uso hace diez años.

-Tuve que renunciar, madre. Lo siento mucho.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible? Mira, mejor vamos a sentarnos. Tienes suerte, preparé el té hace cinco minutos. Anda, ve al sillón te llevaré tu té justo como te gusta.

-Gracias -Amy dejo la maleta en el lugar apropiado y se fue directamente al sillón, aún era tal y como lo recordaba: blando, suave, blanco y con sus cojines de florecitas. _¡Ay, buenos tiempos pasé en este sillón..._

-Bueno, ahora sí, cuéntame. ¿Qué pasó? -Dijo su madre dándole el té.

-Pues, creo que me estaban estafando, madre -mencionó Amy, mintiendo-. Al parecer, sólo usaban mis vastos conocimientos para hacer experimentos sin consultarme, llegaron a tal grado que estuvieron a punto de robarme la nominación al Premio Nobel.

-Me estás mintiendo -dijo la señora Ema con rigidez.

-¿Qué? Cla-claro que no madre.

-Tartamudeaste. No me mientas, Amy.

-Está bien, madre. No quería tener la necesidad de contártelo, pero, veo que es inevitable. Yo, tuve que renunciar porque no llegaría a ningún lado en esas investigaciones, además la gente ahí es muy machista y como soy la única mujer neurocientífica me tratan como a una mujer sin conocimientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?

-Bueno madre, así es. _Gracias a Dios se lo creyó..._

-Vaya patánes... Por cierto, ¿y tu noviecito ése?

-Bueno, él... -Suspiro fuertemente-, él está en Pasadena. _¿Por qué le miento?_

_-¿_Es decir que aún sigues con él? Vaya estupidez...

-¡Madre! Sheldon es un hombre muy inteligente y sobre todo interesante. _¿Por qué lo defiendo? Mierda..._

_-_¡Qué interesante! Ahora hasta es más importante que yo. Te ha cambiado demasiado ese mocoso, Amy.

-¿Por qué no simplemente estás feliz de que encontré alguien para mi? Sabes -se levantó de la mesa-, debería irme.

-No hija, quédate. Perdona, es que, en realidad no me parece que Sheldon sea el chico más apropiado para ti, pero respetaré tu decisión. Será mejor que me apure a preparar la cena. Instálate en tu cuarto, sí así lo deseas.

-Gracias...

* * *

Knock, knock -Sheldon, debes salir de esa habitación, es hora comer.

-No quiero.

-Sheldon, todos están aquí.

-He dicho que no, Leonard. Estoy muy ocupado.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Es irrelevante, no lo entenderías.

-¿Me estás diciendo estúpido?

-Yo no lo dije.

-¡Arg! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Quédate solo, entonces!

_Como sí fuera a entender lo que estamos haciendo. _Es lo mismo que yo opino. _Con este plan, Amy volverá a nosotros. _Espero que funcione. _¡Claro que funcionará! No por algo somos el Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. _Por fin nos entendemos, otro yo.

* * *

-Amy, la comida está lista.

-Bajo en seguida, madre -Amy bajo de las escaleras y lucía preciosa, no llevaba la ropa habitual, era un vestido azul que resaltaba su tono de piel, era de manga corta, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y justo de bajo de su pecho parecía llevar un listón que hacía notar su formada cintura.

-¿Qué haces con ese vestido de prostituta? -Dijo su madre con frialdad mientras llevaba una olla a la mesa.

-¿No te gusta? Me lo compré esta mañana.

-Tus gustos han cambiado, hija...

-Lo siento, madre. Pero, me gusta mucho como me veo.

-Vaya, esa nueva banda tuya te ha hecho mucho daño.

-No es una banda. Es un grupo de amigos.

-Que te han vuelto na desconocida para mi.

-¡OhD, vamos! Por fin empiezo a sentirme bien conmigo misma, ¡déjame en paz, madre!

-Muy bien -dijo Emma entristecida dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina. -Aquí está la cena. Tus hermanos no vendrán hoy. Dijeron que aunque quisieran verte no podrían llegar.

-No quiero verlos -dijo Amy sirviéndose el Spagetti en la boca.

-Son tus hermanos. Además, hace años que no los ves.

-¿Y? Nunca fueron buenos conmigo y no los soporto. Claire siempre fue la chica bonita y popular, y Resse fue el típico niño perfecto.

-¡Amy! Respeta a tus hermanos, ellos ahora lo hacen contigo.

-Está bien, madre. Mejor comamos.

_Suena la música del celular de Amy._

-Amy, te he dicho muchas veces que odio que esos aparatos suenen mientras uno come.

-Sí, madre. Lo siento. Quizá sea del trabajo -miro uno de sus celulares y pudo notar que el mensaje venía de quien menos esperaba.

_"Dra. Amy Farrah Fowler. Me complace anunciarle que su solicitud para cancelar el "Acuerdo de Relacion de Novios" ha sido rechazado, cualquier duda sabe dónde contactarme. _

_Dr. Sheldon L. Cooper."_

_¿Nunca se cansa de jugar conmigo? -_Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Amy? ¿Hija, estás bien?

-Sí, madre. Sólo, debo ir al baño -se levantó y se fue corriendo.


	19. Chapter 19

_¿Qué hago? ¿Debería responder su mensaje? ¡No! Yo ya no soy su novia, yo redacte el maldito papel pidiendo clausurar de ese estúpido contrato. Ya no lo buscaré, apagaré este jodido teléfono -_Amy se miro al espejo de ese baño que olía a Glade y un poco de jabón neutro, respiro hondo y salió de nuevo para terminar la comida con su madre.

-¿Todo bien hija?

-Claro madre. Solamente que mi vejiga necesitaba tomar un respiro, ya sabes.

-Está bien -dijo Emma un poco incómoda. -Anda, termina tu cena. Quiero llevarte de compras.

-Oh no, madre. Así estoy bien. Además, me incomoda bastante que tengas que escoger mi ropa teniendo la edad que tengo.

-Por eso mismo iremos. Me he dado cuenta que has madurado y además, esa ropa que tienes es de tu abuela, quiero que luzcas como debe ser. Sé que no he sido la madre perfecta, pero, creo que mereces un buen guarda ropa después de tanto tiempo -Amy se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿En serio? Quiero decir, gracias madre. De verdad -ambas se sonrieron y comieron pacíficamente.

* * *

-Sheldon, saliste del cuarto. ¿Estás bien? -Se oyó la voz del pequeño Howard Wollowitz.

-No -dijo Sheldon entre un susurro. Todos se miraron.

-Oh, ¿qué pasa MoonPie? -Preguntó Penny.

-¿No les has dicho, Leonard?

-Yo no-no lo creí correcto. Supuse que sería mejor sí tú se los contabas.

-¿Contarnos qué? -Se escucho un acentó indio.

-Amy y yo...

-¡Tuvieron sexo! Y no se habían dado cuenta. ¡Lo sabía! -Un golpe en el estomago detuvo los comentarios de Howard.

-Howie, basta. ¿Sheldon, qué ha pasado?

-Ella y yo terminamos, Bernadette -la miro con ojos llorosos y con un supiro y haciendo su rostro hacía atrás se trago todas las lágrimas. -Muero de hambre, ¿qué hay de comer?

Todos lo miraron con asombro, no podían creer que aún a pesar de que Amy era tan importante para Sheldon, él no hiciera o aparentara algún interés.

-Trajimos comida china.

-Mhh. ¡Yomi, yomi! -Se sentó en su lugar. -Muero de hambre.

_Amy probablemente esté... Bueno, en realidad no sé qué esté haciendo. Creo que quizá sea hora de enviarle el mensaje. _-Sheldon tomó su celular y empezó a teclear, todos lo miraron, Bernadette que estaba a su lado abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y se inclinó para poder mirar, pero no tuvo resultados. -¿Qué tanto miran?_  
_

-Nada -dijeron todos en coro.

-Muy bien, entonces a comer -todos parecieron hacerle caso, comos si Sheldon fuese un general.

Penny se acercó a Leonar y susurrando le preguntó -¿Qué carajo fue eso?

-No tengo idea -respondió Leonard desconcertado.

* * *

-¿Segura que deseas ir, madre?

-Claro, Amy. Creo que nunca tuvimos una experiencia así.

-Tienes razón. En realidad sólo teníamos experiencias con relación a la ciencia.

-Bueno, basta de platica. Vamos.

Amy tomó el automóvil de su madre y fueron directo a tiendas de ropa. Cuando entraron al primer establecimiento, la ropa no era nada a lo que Amy solía usar.

-Madre, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

-Hija, sé que esto es muy difícil de entender. Pero, sé que necesitas un cambio y un día tu hermana me explicó qué tipo de cambio era ese. Ahora, ven. Tengo puesto el ojo en varias prendas que supongo te agradaran.

Amy estaba sorprendida, era como sí su madre no fuera ella y hubiese sido capturada y cambiada por algún robot o extraterrestre. Sonrió al notar que por fin su madre no sólo miraba a la hija científica sino a una mujer deseando ser libre.

-Muy bien -dijo sonriendo.

Pasaron horas, Emma y Amy no estaban muy de acuerdo en algunas vestimentas, pero en la mayoría ellas parecieron estar contentas. Amy sonreía al pensar que se vería bonita con esas prendas aunque se sentía rara parecía que algo la hacía decir "sí" al cambio, además pensaba que era necesario, después de tanto dolor y controversia quería darse el lujo de sentirse bien, algo que nunca antes había pasado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Pasadena, Sheldon había terminado de comer junto con sus amigos. Ellos parecían nerviosos al no saber qué es lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de su retorcido colega.

-Bueno, sí me disculpan debo trabajar. Tengas sus platicas sociales tontitas como siempre, les doy mi permiso. Sólo no hablen muy fuerte.

-Está bien -dijeron todos sorprendidos y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? -Dijo Howard.

-Creo que necesita un abrazo -mencionó Raj.

-¿Qué? -Lo volteó a ver su mejor amigo. -Claro, sería una excelente idea, ¡sí no fuera un robot!

-Yo sólo trataba de aportar una idea, no hieras mis sentimientos... -Howard lo miro extrañamente.

-¡Basta! -Dijo Bernadette enojada. -Alguien tiene que hablar con él -todos miraron a Leonard.

-¡Oh, no! Ni lo piensen, lo intente antes de que llegaran y ni siquiera me hizo caso. Ya sé quién podría hacerlo -en ese instante dirigió su mirada a Penny con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué? -Dijo Penny con la comida en la boca. -No, ¡están locos!

-Vamos, cariño. Tú eres la única en la que confía -dijo Leonard dándole una sonrisa.

-Ugh -dijo ella viendo a Sheldon y haciendo una cara de resignación. -Está bien.

-¡Sí! -Dijeron todos.

-Bien, bien. Ahora, déjenme comer o los aplastaré a todos, pequeños frikis...


	20. Chapter 20

Todos se estaban yendo del apartamento 4A. Cada doctor y el Ingeniero le deseaban suerte a Penny acerca de su platica con Sheldon.

-Bueno..., ¿y ahora qué? -Pregunto Leonard.

-No sé... ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

-Penny, tú lo viste, se le pusieron los ojos lagrimosos. Siente algo por Amy y lo peor es que no lo acepta. Necesita ayuda y tú siempre has sido como una hermana mayor para él.

-Vaya idea, ¡tremendo vejestorio que es!

-Por favor... -Leonard hizo una mirada muy tierna.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero que quede claro que esto lo hago más por Amy que por él.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

Penny se encamino hacía la habitación de Sheldon. Él después de haber estado ocupándose de laborar y oír tanto susurro decidió trabajar en su dormitorio.

-Knock, knock. Sheldon.

Sheldon estaba muy concentrado dentro de su habitación, se encontraba escribiendo acerca de la teoría de cuerdas y su mente parecía residir en el espacio infinito.

-Knock, knock. ¿Sheldon? -Penny comenzó a desesperarse y toco muchas veces seguidas, lo cual provocó que Sheldon despertara de su transe.

-¿Qué? -Dijo él abriendo la puerta de golpe y un poco molesto.

-Te he estado tocando la puerta desde hace tiempo.

-Estoy trabajando Penny. ¿Qué quieres? -Su tono era cortante.

-Bueno, pues... Quería hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?

-Ahhh... -Suspiro. -Está bien, pasa -Penny se adentro al cuarto de Sheldon, él le sugirió con su mano sentarse en su cama, así lo hizo.

-¿Entonces, los demás te enviaron?

-¿Qué? -Preguntó sorprendida -No, no. Estoy aquí porque me preocupas y sobre todo me preocupa Amy.

-¿Por qué te preocupo? Yo estoy bien, Amy está bien.

-¿Seguro? Y, ¿has hablado con ella?

-No precisamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Le envié un mensaje hace dos horas, aún no obtengo respuesta.

-¿En verdad? Amy siempre responde, más sí eres tú, Sheldon. ¿Qué le has puesto? Déjame ver.

Sheldon le acerco el teléfono y Penny miro el texto. Le parecía muy extraño que su besti no contestara, ella la conocía bien, parecía que esto sí iba en serio.

-Espera -dijo Penny sacando su celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Empezó a teclear y se comenzó a oír el sonido de una llamada por Skype.

* * *

-¡Vaya mamá! Sí que ha sido divertido esto -dijo Amy mientras conducía un Golf Volkswagen 2010 blanco.

-Sí, hace tiempo no salía de compras.

-Pues, te agradezco muchísimo. Ha sido maravilloso pasar así el tiempo, creo que la ropa es magnífica.

-Lo es, y se te ve hermosa.

-Gracias madre. Nunca escuche oírte algo similar.

-Bueno hija, que no lo diga no significa que no lo piense. ¿Cierto?

-Tienes razón madre -Amy estacionó el automóvil. -Muchas gracias.

-De nada, hija -le brindo una sonrisa. -Muy bien, te ayudaré a bajar las cosas.

-Te lo agradecería.

Ambas bajaron del carro y comenzaron a meter varias bolsas a la casa.

-Hija, me retiraré a mi habitación, ya estoy cansada y necesito descansar para mañana.

-¿Harás algo mañana, madre? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-Oh, no. Pero vendrán tus hermanos y quiero hacer un gran festín.

-Oh, bien. De acuerdo. Descansa madre.

-Buenas noches.

Emma se dirigió a su cuarto mientras que Amy llevaba las bolsas llenas de ropa a su dormitorio, dio comienzo a acomodar ordenadamente las prendas cuando un celular sonó.

_¿Contestaré?..._

-¡Hola bestie! -Dijo Amy con una gran sonrisa al ver a su amiga del otro lado del teléfono.


	21. Chapter 21

-Sheldon, sí Amy me responde deberás quedarte callado. Ella no debe saber que estás aquí.

-Penny, estás en mi cuarto. Lo sabrá.

-Mierda... Tienes razón. Ven, vamos a mi departamento.

-Está bien, te sigo.

Ambos salieron corriendo del apartamento 4A y fueron al 4B. Penny se sentó lo más rápido que pudo en el sillón, Sheldon hizo lo mismo y de pronto sucedió.

-¡Hola Bestie! -se escuchó la voz de Amy en el teléfono. Sheldon se puso nervioso, pero aún así guardó silencio.

-¡Ames! ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?

-¿Llamadas? ¿Me has estado marcando? -Amy preguntó confundida.

-Ahh... ¡Claro que sí! Quería contarte que hoy, pues..., un tipo

-¿Un tipo? -La doctora Fowler interrumpió a su amiga.

-¡Sí, un tipo! Un tipo me miraba y, ¡vaya! No estaba nada mal, pero luego recordé a Leonard y eso me hizo sentir muy mal. Ya sabes, yo lo amo.

-¡Woow! Eso sí que no lo imaginaba, bestie. Vas progresando bastante con respecto a tus reacciones al ver machos.

Sheldon comenzaba a mirar extraño a la rubia. ¿En verdad un chico le había hablado en The cheesecake factory? Penny fruncía el ceño al sentir que los ojos azules de su amigo la miraban con dudas, sin embargo entablo tal plática para que su mejor amiga no sospechara nada. _Estúpido Sheldon, espero que no haga de esto un lío. _Pensó la actriz.

-Bueno; creo que tienes razón, Ames. Oye, ¿pintaste tu recámara? Se ve muy diferente, ¡me agrada!

-En realidad, bestie... No estoy en mi departamento.

-¿Entonces, dónde estás? ¿Eh, pequeña vixen?

-Bueno, creo que no es el momento apropiado para decírtelo, bestie.

-¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Está bien. Sólo promete no decírselo a Sheldon.

-¡Lo ultra juro! -Dijo Penny poniéndose la mano derecha en el pecho.

-Estoy en casa de mi madre -termino con un suspiro.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Ese es Sheldon, Penny?

-No, Ames. ¡Cómo crees! -Dijo Penny con nerviosismo.

-Sí, fui yo -dijo Sheldon tomando el celular de la rubia. -Amy, ¿por qué renunciaste a la Universidad? ¿Por qué terminaste el acuerdo de relación? ¿Por qué te has ido con tu madre?

Penny se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, Amy estaba sorprendida de que su mejor amiga hubiera jurado en vano, que la hubiera traicionado.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia Dr. Cooper. Pero sólo responderé a una duda, ¡por haberme tratado como una prostituta barata! Y a ti "bestie" -Amy hizo énfasis haciendo con sus dedos las comillas-, no me vuelvas a marcar. Ninguno de los dos, nunca.

-Pero Amy -ambos amigos dijeron en coro, pero ella ya había colgado.

-¡Eres un tonto!

-¡Yo no hice nada! -Dijo él excusándose.

-Sí no hubieses abierto la bocota, ella no habría colgado. Quizá ya no nos conteste, ¡eres un idiota, Sheldon!

-Yo... Yo lo-lo si-sien...,to Penny... -A su amigo se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de agua, no podía resistirlo más. La mujer, la única mujer que sería capaz de amarlo por lo que era lo había desterrado de su vida, para siempre. -Yo no quiero perderla -dijo entre sollozos. -La quiero, Penny. La quiero -se tapo los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

-Sheldon... -Penny quedó impactada con lo que estaba viendo. -Cariño, tranquilo. Todo estará bien -aunque esta vez la chica de ojos verdes dudaba de lo que decía, ella no podía asegurar nada, es más temía no tener razón.

* * *

-¿Cómo se atreven? -Dijo Amy al confirmar que la vídeo llamada había terminado. -Yo confié en Penny, ¿cómo pudo hacerme esto -mencionó con la voz entrecortada. -¡Váyanse a la mierda! -Grito aventando el celular a la pared, vio como éste se impactó y terminó quebrándose. -¡Oh, no! No, no, no... Ahora no podré volver a hablarles...

_Quizá sea lo mejor Amy, tal vez deberíamos empezar de nuevo. ¿No crees?_

**_N/A. Sé que los caps han sido muy cortos, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Prometo que pronto tendrán un capítulo largo.  
¡No olviden sus REVIEWS! No quiero que se olviden de mi, no es agradable. 7.7_**


	22. Chapter 22

Dos semanas habían pasado. Amy no había dado ninguna señal de vida y Sheldon parecía diferente. Eracortante y aunque quería disimular el dolor que sentía al no saber nada de su amada, todos se daban cuenta de que en verdad la extrañaba.

La noche en que Penny había hablado con Amy por Skype y Sheldon se había puesto a sollozar, trato de consolarlo, sin tener resultado alguno. Penny sabía y se dio cuenta de que su físico amigo en verdad quería a su mejor amiga. No sabía cómo pasó, la cuestión es que ya estaba hecho. Sheldon sacó todas las lágrimas posibles esa noche hasta quedarse dormido. Después de ese día, él se había mostrado indiferente ante el tema y parecía que simplemente quería olvidar que una mujer había entrado en su vida. Penny intentó hablar con él más de una vez, pero no tuvo éxito. Todos los demás simplemente prefirieron no intervenir.

Para la Dra. Fowler todo parecía más tranquilo. Desde esa noche donde les había gritado y colgado a sus amigos de Pasadena, se decidió a empezar una nueva vida. Al menos ese era el plan. Al siguiente día guardó los pedazos de su celular roto y los guardó en un baúl que contenía varios recuerdos importantes de toda su vida (fotos, vídeos, cartas, celulares, detalles en general). Se puso la ropa que le había comprado su madre, que no era nada parecida a la que siempre usaba. Ahora sí resaltaba su figura y se veía hermosa, lo mejor de todo es que ella se sentía maravillosa. Ese mismo día fue a dar un paseo por el parque y para su suerte se encontró con varios compañeros de su secundaria. Muchos/as cambiaron para bien, pues se habían puesto más atractivos/as, pero otros no parecían haber tenido la misma suerte. Días después vio a sus hermanos y aunque se sentía rara, sus parientes le trataron como nunca. Claire, la típica chica "plástica" le había puesto un nuevo look ya que ahora se había graduado en alguna cosa sin importancia sobre la estética, le había regalado ropa y un equipo de maquillaje. Y Resse el hermano perfecto, le había conseguido un contrato excelente en una Universidad prestigiada en el extranjero; además, antes de irse al extranjero le pudo dar una plaza de investigación en American Medical Scientist Center, una de las universidades de Glendale. Amy estaba contenta, no sabía por qué sus hermanos y su madre se portaban así con ella, pero era genial que por lo menos una vez en su vida algo saliera bien. Varios días más tarde se tropezó con el chico que le arruinó la adolescencia, James. Y vaya que la vida hace que cada quien pague lo que ha hecho, James que en su tiempo fue líder del equipo de fútbol ahora estaba un poco barrigón y no parecía por una enfermedad, al parecer la cerveza había ya actuado sobre su cuerpo y su cabello por la preocupación de no encontrar trabajo ya se estaba desvaneciendo. _¡Oh, amada vida! _Pensaba nuestra Amy. Sonreía de felicidad. Y aunque extrañaba estar en Pasadena, pronto entraría a trabar y sin lugar a dudas, ya no se sentía como una chica nerd y fea. Ahora se sentía como toda una mujer reluciente. Y se alegraba al pensar en lo que su hermana mencionó aquella tarde mientras se cepillaban el cabello "Sé que aquí encontrarás a alguien que sí valorará toda tu persona." Claire nunca fue más sincera.

**No es mucho, pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo que es una breve introducción para todo lo que viene! :) Espero que anden emocionadas, porque yo lo estoy! Las ideas surgen y surgen!  
****Mil gracias por todos sus Reviews! Me siento muy feliz por ellos. Espero que no me abandonen, yo no lo haré. Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

-Knock, knock. ¿Sheldon? -Se oía la voz de un Leonard preocupado.

-¿Qué? -Respondió su amigo irritado.

-Ya es tarde, debemos irnos a trabajar.

-No quiero ir, me siento mal.

-¡Sheldon! Tengo trabajo y tú también, y no llegaremos tarde por una tontería infantil, así que sal de inmediato y vámonos.

Se abrió rápidamente la puerta, Sheldon tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados parecía que había estado llorando. Tenía congestión nasal y una mirada caída.

-No puedo ir a trabajar, me siento mal -dijo con la voz algo gangosa.

-¿Sheldon, esto es por Amy? Hace dos semanas que no sabes de ella, debes seguir adelante.

-¡Esto no es por Amy! ¡Me siento mal! Además, yo nunca me queje de que lloraras cada día y noche por Penny, ¿o sí?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Nunca? ¿En serio? ¡No me jodas, Sheldon! -Leonard lo miró con irritación.

-No.

-¡Eres increíble! Pero esta vez no te complaceré, debes ir a trabajar.

-No quiero -dijo Sheldon entre pucheros.

-¡Ponte la ropa, ya! -Grito Leonard como un padre enfurecido.

Sheldon sólo se quedó mudo y agarró su chamarra, no podía hacer más. Tendría que ir a trabajar sin ganas, de nuevo.

* * *

-Knock, knock. Amy, cariño. Despierta.

Amy comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre al hablarle.

-¿Ya has despertado?

-Sí, madre. Gracias -dijo sonriendo para sí misma.

Hoy era el día. Amy empezaría a dar clases y a hacer una gran investigación en American Medical Scientist Center, se sentía muy feliz. Estiro ambos brazos y suspiro fuertemente, a pesar de tanta felicidad aún recordaba a su cuddles. Lo extrañaba, era un hecho. Sin embargo, no quería saber nada de él. Nunca. Aunque quizá, 'nunca' era una palabra muy fuerte.

-Buenos días, madre -La doctora Fowler entró a la cocina con un hermoso vestido azul marino que resaltaba su color de piel, en medio llevaba un cinturón que hacía notar su cintura y llevaba unos zapatos con un ligero tacón de puente que la hacían verse un poco más alta. Llevaba unos pequeños aretes y un maquillaje muy natural. Se veía preciosa.

-¡Oh, Amy! Luces fantástica para tu primer día. Ven, vamos a desayunar, te he hecho tu comida favorita.

-¿Lasaña?

-Adivinaste.

-¡Gracias, madre!

Ambas fueron a sentarse a la mesa y disfrutaron la primera comida del día. Amy sólo hablaba de cuán emocionada estaba por su primer día de trabajo y su madre no paraba de sonreír y decirle que estaba orgullosa de ella. Por fin, Amy partió a la universidad. Llegó y era un mundo totalmente nuevo. El lugar estaba impecable, hermoso y todos eran muy corteses. Se sentía fascinada, a penas llevaba cinco minutos y ya no quería irse. Aún no podía cantar victoria, le faltaba conocer a sus colegas. Amy llegó al laboratorio, era enorme, más enorme que aquel donde esta acostumbrada. Se maravillo, todo estaba reluciente, limpio y olía delicioso. Miles de tubos de ensayo, maquinarias, frascos, matraces. Era todo un sueño. Entro lentamente y con su mano derecha rozaba todo el lugar. De pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hey, hola. ¿Está perdida, señorita?

-¿Qué? -Dijo ella desconcertada-. Oh, no. Soy la doctora Amy Farrah Fowler -estiro su brazo.

-¡Vaya! Así que, usted es la famosa doctora -dijo con un poco de ironía y estrechandole la mano.

-¿Disculpe? -Dijo ella con disgusto.

-Nada, nada. Soy el Doctor Mycroft Doyle encargado de toda investigación por parte del departamento de Neurobiología. Mucho gusto señorita Fowler -dijo con una sonrisa que a gran escala se veía falsa.

-Igualmente. Pues..., mi hermano me mencionó que hoy día empezaría a laborar.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, quizá sea lavando todos los recipientes. Todas las áreas ya están cubiertas.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento Dra. Fowler. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con el director Thomson a que se contrate gente sólo por ser familiar de alguien sin saber sus capacidades o tener idea de quién es -termino con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. Amy comenzaba a ponerse furiosa.

-Yo puedo demostrarle que estoy aquí porque tengo lo necesario, así como se lo demostré al Director Thomson.

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que como buena mujer le demostró lo necesario? Ja, ja -río con ironía-. ¿Por qué no se toma el día? Hoy es el día en que los doctores nos reunimos para saber los avances de las investigaciones.

Amy quedó sorprendida con el tipo de patán que tenía en frente suyo. -¿Y no puedo ir yo para ponerme al tanto?-

-No. Hasta luego -El doctor dio la media vuelta y su cuerpo se desvaneció de la mirada de Amy.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, se encontró con un hombre totalmente estúpido y lo peor es que era su superior. Tendría que hablar con el Director Thomson al respecto.

* * *

Esa misma mañana en la cafetería del Caltech tres amigos estaban conversando.

-Ya no sé qué hacer con él. Está mañana casi no viene a trabajar.

-Eso de verdad es extraño, ¿tendrá un tumor cerebral? -Dijo Howard con burla.

-No seas tonto -dijo su amigo extranjero-. ¿Crees que sea por Amy, Leonard?

-No sé, con él ya no sé qué pensar. Penny no ha logrado contactar a Amy. Además, me dijo que fue a su departamento y que había un letrero diciendo que estaba en venta.

-¿Qué? -dijeron los otros dos amigos en coro.

-Sí. Amy de verdad lo odia...

-Tenemos que hacer algo -dijo Raj-. Amy es la única mujer que podría soportar a Sheldon y peor aún, ¡amarlo! No puede perder al amor de su vida -dijo con tristeza.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan, hada madrina? -Preguntó Howard con tono molesto.

-Tenemos que buscarla. ¿No habías dicho que ella estaba en casa de su madre, Leonard?

-Sí, pero nadie sabe dónde está la casa de su madre.

-Ahí viene -dijo Howard señalando con la mirada a su delgado amigo.

-Buenos días, colegas. Buenos días, Howard.

Todos asintieron la cabeza, como un saludo.

-¿Cómo estás, Sheldon? -Raj fue el único en empezar la plática.

-De maravilla. Hoy por fin encontré ese número atómico que me hacía falta. ¡Oh, un peso menos!

-Y, ¿sabes algo de Amy? -Sus otros dos amigos lo miraron con rudeza.

-No.

-Y, ¿no planeas hacer algo?

-No.

-¿No la extrañas?

-No, Raj. ¡NO!

Sheldon se levantó y se fue enfadado.

-Tienes razón, ella lo trae loco -mencionó Howard sorprendido-. De verdad está afectado... Haré unas llamadas para encontrarla.

* * *

-¿Raj? -Dijo un hombrecito con estilo The Beatles tocando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya sé donde está -dijo entrando al cuarto sonriendo mientras su otro amigo se levantaba sorprendido de lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Y bien?

-Glendale. Está en la American Medical Scientist Center. Al parecer hoy empezó sus labores con el doctor Mycroft Doyle.

-Le ha de estar yendo fatal, ese tipo es un patán -dijo Raj con empatía.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ese hombre no tiene descaro, trata a las mujeres como unas inservibles. Y supongo que Amy no lo soportará mucho

Los dos amigos hablaban de cómo podrían ir tras Amy, de lo que no se habían dado cuenta es de que un hombre los escuchaba muy atento pegado a la pared e intentando no hacer ruido.

_Así que está en Glendale... Oh, Amy... Iré por ti, mi dulce mujer..._


End file.
